American Mage
by foreverfree
Summary: After 5th year Harry returns to the Dursley's, but most of the wizarding world refuses to believe that Voldemort is back. Will he figure out the 'power the dark lord knows not? Will he save the wizarding world? Or will evil take over?ratedforlanguage
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**A/N: This story is AU and a Superpower!Harry Fic. Be warned. The title may change.

* * *

**

**AMERICAN MAGE**

**Prologue **

'Tap, tap, tap'

Harry rolled over trying to shut the irritating tapping noise out of his blissfully dreamless sleep. Voldemort hadn't given him any 'visions' lately and for some reason, he didn't dream of Sirius falling through the veil or Cedric's death.

'Tap, tap, tap'

Harry sighed and opened his eyes as he rolled out of bed. If he didn't get the owl carrying his copy of the rubbish called the Daily Prophet soon then his uncle would have a fit about the noise.

Harry stumbled to the window and opened it without a sound. The owl hooted impatiently and stuck out his leg. Harry grabbed the paper and paid the owl before shooing it back out of the window. He didn't know why he hadn't cancelled his subscription to that piece of junk. Well, actually he did know, but that didn't prevent him from wishing that he could cancel the subscription. The Daily Prophet was Harry's only way of getting some information on how things were going in the wizarding world. However, the paper had taken to slandering Dumbledore and him for many different reasons from still insisting that "the headmaster and his 'golden boy'" were fools to saying that the two had fixed the whole situation at the Ministry to prove that 'You-Know-Who' was back. There had been issue claiming Dumbledore as an incompetent headmaster and Harry as an attention seeking insane brat. If those articles hadn't suggested the possibility of Harry and/or the headmaster getting arrested for 'slander, conspiracy against the ministry and lying to the Ministry employees, the Minister and the general public," Harry probably would have laughed at how absurd the accusations were.

Harry sighed in resignation and opened the paper.

**_Dumbledore and Potter to Be Arrested?_**

_Article by Rita Skeeter_

Front page. Main title. Great… thought Harry. They must be serious about this one.

Slowly and surprisingly calmly, Harry started to pack his trunk starting with his Hogwart's supplies. Maybe it hadn't really sunk in that he was going to Azkaban. For a crime he didn't commit, nonetheless. Harry doubted that Dumbledore would let them be hauled of to Azkaban without a fight and Harry for one would put up one hell of a fight even if he had no help. To hell with the laws against underage magic! Harry Potter would not be dragged off to Azkaban without a fight.

Harry was startled out of these thoughts by a burst of flame to his right, above his desk, signaling the arrival of Fawkes with a letter. Fawkes gave an impatient trill and landed on the desk.

"What is it with impatient birds today?" grumbled Harry dropping the robe he'd actually been folding into his trunk.

Harry took the letter from Fawkes who having been relieved of his burden disappeared in a burst of flame. Harry unrolled the parchment quickly and began reading the untidy and rather hurried scrawl.

_Harry,_

_Begin packing immediately. As you may know (unless you didn't bother to read that rubbish), England is no longer safe for us. Pack all of your things. I very much doubt the likelihood of our return in the near future. I will stop by in ten minutes to aid you if it should be needed and to explain your absence to your Aunt and Uncle. _(Harry snorted thinking that the Dursleys wouldn't care as long as he didn't write._) If anyone gets there before I do, do not give up your wand. I give you my permission to hex anyone who may ask for your wand._

_Yours truly,_

_Dumbledore_

Harry reread the letter once more then hurriedly began shoving items into his trunk, no longer bothering to fold clothes or stack books neatly.

Ten minutes later, Harry had his trunk fully packed with all of his personal belongings that he'd need. (He'd left some of Dudley's old cast offs.) All that was left out of the trunk was his broomstick and Hedwig.

Downstairs the doorbell chimed. Harry winced at the loud noise. His uncle would not appreciate the wakeup call.

Sure enough, as Harry raced down the stairs he heard the telltale signs of his uncle's anger: a slamming door and thudding footsteps jarring the whole house.

Harry threw open the door with an anxious grin and a hand in his pocket wrapped around his wand. Dumbledore was standing on the doormat looking grim and lacking the usual twinkle in his eyes.

"Hello, Harry-" Dumbledore trailed off and looked over Harry's shoulder. "Mr. Dursely, just the man I need to see." Harry moved to the side to let Dumbledore in. Uncle Vernon started taking on that familiar reddish hue of anger, but followed Dumbledore into the living room without a sound, which Harry found more than a little odd. Dumbledore settled in an armchair while Uncle Vernon stiffly sat on the couch. Harry stood off to the side a bit to wait.

"What are you doing here?" snarled Uncle Vernon as soon as he'd sat down.

"I'm here to inform you that I will be taking Harry with me when I leave. He might be gone forever." Said Dumbledore calmly. "I've heard how you have treated Harry over the years and I'm not pleased. In the future, I hope you will learn to treat people who are… different… from you with respect." Dumbledore got up and drew his wand slowly pointing it almost lazily at Uncle Vernon. "Maybe this will teach you." Dumbledore flicked his wand and Uncle Vernon's demeanor changed visibly. His face lost its ruby tint and the veins in his neck quit pulsing as much. Granted they were still bulging, but not to the point that they looked like they'd burst. Vernon's face twisted into an odd grimace that Harry realized must have been a forced smile.

"May… I offer… you a drink?" Vernon ground out.

"No thank you. We really must be going." Dumbledore turned to Harry and asked, "Got your stuff, Harry?"

"It's upstairs in my room, sir. I'll go get it." Harry turned and headed towards the stairs.

"That's alright, Harry. Fawkes is waiting for us in your room." Said Dumbledore smiling and following Harry up the stairs.

"Where are we going, sir?" asked Harry as he walked up the stairs ahead of Dumbledore.

"You'll find out soon enough, Harry." Said Dumbledore the twinkle reappearing in his eyes. Harry glanced back at Dumbledore as he reached for the doorknob. Suddenly, the doorbell rang again and the twinkle once again disappeared.

"Time to go." Said Dumbledore grimly.

Harry opened the door to his room and grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's cage. She hooted in indignation as the cage hit the ground jolting her. Dumbledore grabbed Harry's broom and called for Fawkes just as Harry heard Uncle Vernon's booming voice ask if the newcomers wanted a cup of tea. Fawkes appeared in a flash in Harry's bedroom for the second time that morning and the two wizards grabbed onto his tail. With another flash, the two wizards, two birds, a trunk and a broom disappeared from the smallest bedroom at 4 Privet Drive.

About two seconds after the previous occupants of the smallest bedroom of 4 Privet Drive had disappeared, five men dressed in dark blue robes with gold badges pinned on the right breast barged into the room brandishing wands, with an enraged yet still painfully polite, Vernon Dursley, following. Upon seeing the empty room, void of any possessions but a few pairs of raggedy clothes, the five men began babbling nervously to each other or maybe no one in particular since they all began babbling at the same time.

"Where'd he go? He is underage. It's not like he apparated."

"This is gonna be one hell of a mound of paperwork."

"Bloody hell! Fudge is not going to be pleased."

"Lovely… I can see the headlines now. 'Boy-Who-Lived Evades Authorities.'"

"What do we do now?"

Vernon Dursley had been standing behind the aurors waiting fairly patiently minus the steady reddening of his face. Finally, with their nervous chatter, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Well… _gentlemen_… since my nephew seems to have disappeared, I suggest you leave. Immediately." Vernon Dursley would have preferred the use of other words, preferably more angry and less polite, but the hex prevented him from doing so. However, his words had the desired result, five pops of disapparating wizards.

* * *

**MEANWHILE AT HOGWART'S

* * *

**

Six soft pops signaled the arrival of six navy blue clad aurors. Immediately and silently, they began walking swiftly through the gates and towards the castle's huge wooden double doors. Once they reached the front doors, five pulled out their wands while the sixth pushed the doors open. All six aurors looked around and slipped in closing the door with a not so soft 'Bang!'

In the Great Hall, Hagrid, McGonagall, Flitwick and Snape were eating breakfast before their staff meeting when six aurors burst through the doors.

"Where is Albus Dumbledore?" demanded the first auror, a stocky man with hazel eyes and thinning blonde hair. "He is under arrest."

"He had urgent business to attend to this morning, Mr. Sanders and whatever is he under arrest for?" said McGonagall looking at her former student sternly.

"Conspiracy against the Ministry, ma'am." Replied the second auror with an American accent.

"Well, he is not here." Replied McGonagall.

"If you should see him again, please notify the proper authorities and keep in mind that helping him is considered a criminal act." Said the first auror, known as Sanders, haughtily.

McGonagall nodded sharply and the six aurors walked out of the Great Hall with one more glance around the large room.

* * *

**Please Please Please review I would like to know whether or not I should continue.**

And if i have to upload and check this one more time because of a stupid spelling error, i might scream.


	2. New World, New Start

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, but I do own Al and their diguises. Enjoy :)

This chapter is for **jabarber69** my first reviewer! Kudos for jabarber69!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**New World, New Start**

Harry and Dumbledore reappeared in the unfamiliar living room of a large mansion.

"Thank you, Fawkes." Said Dumbledore. The beautiful red and gold bird crooned a note and perched on top of Harry's trunk.

Harry warily and inconspicuously reached into his pocket for his wand. Something wasn't right. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as his hand closed around air instead of the familiar holly wand. Harry frowned and began walking towards a mirror on the wall under the pretense of looking an intricately painted vase. While pretending to look at the vase, Harry really looked into the mirror which revealed an older man with short white hair, a reseeding hair line, no beard, sharp brown eyes and a somewhat lined face standing in the door way behind Dumbledore, who was calmly rooting through the contents of his pocket. Desperately wishing he had his wand, Harry quickly grabbed the vase, spun around and threw the vase at the man in the doorway in one motion the vase flew on an eerily straight course through the air towards the strange old man, not once tumbling end over end. The stranger calmly flicked his wand twice, banishing the vase back to its stand and silencing Harry. Harry frowned ruefully at this… mishap.

'ACCIO WAND!' thought Harry in desperation, hoping that the report he'd read on wandless/accidental magic was right. It didn't work, but as the stranger took another step into the room, Harry tried again focusing his will on getting that wand into his hand as he rethought the incantation.

This time, it worked. Not only Harry's wand came flying through the air, however. Harry's wand was joined in its flight by another slightly paler wand, which Harry assumed to be the stranger's wand. Harry snatched the two wands out of the air and trained his wand on the stranger as he pocketed the other.

"Who are you?" demanded Harry.

The stranger didn't answer, but chuckled and said to Dumbledore, "He'll do," with an American accent. Dumbledore quit rummaging through his pockets and looked up with his eyes twinkling behind their spectacles.

"I told you he would, Al." Replied Dumbledore. "Harry, put down your wand. Al here is an old friend of mine." Harry reluctantly put down his wand. He didn't pocket it, rather he kept it out, just in case. "Al, I believe you owe me something?"

The stranger, Al according to Dumbledore, reached into his pocket, grumbling about all-knowing meddlesome old fools. Harry grinned. Yes, this was definitely a friend of Dumbledore's. Harry's grin quickly changed to a look of shock as Al pulled out a wallet and took three strange pieces of paper out, handing them to Dumbledore whose eyes had fully regained their maddening twinkle.

"You lot were betting on me!" Harry exclaimed.

"Not on you, Harry. On your reaction." Dumbledore said pocketing the bills. "You see, Al here didn't think a fifteen year old could be so… well, paranoid, for the lack of a better word." Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Dumbledore shushed him with a wave of his hand. "Al also thought that you wouldn't be able to defend yourself wandless." Harry smirked slightly at this, then remembered that Al had silenced him.

"Professor, how come I can speak now? Didn't he silence me?" asked Harry looking between Al and Dumbledore. This time Dumbledore remained silent and Al answered.

"Dumbledore here, also bet that you would be able to do magic without your wand. I thought that even if I'd lost part of the bet, I could win this part if I silenced you. Once again, you surprised me. Wandless _and_ silent magic. Somehow, after you summoned both of our wands, you cancelled the silencing charm subconsciously. Or you wouldn't be able to speak now." Harry nodded, his curiosity satiated for the moment. "I suggest we get to the Plaza before it gets too late."

"The Plaza? What's that?" asked Harry.

"That, Harry is the American equivalent of Diagon Alley. Before we go though we need disguises," said Dumbledore.

Harry nodded then a second later burst out, "Wait! We're in America?"

* * *

Ten minutes later, the three were ready to go. In Harry's place, stood Simon James Thorpe, a fifteen-year-old boy with golden blonde hair and hazel eyes. In Dumbledore's place stood Simon's grandfather, Daniel Brian Thorpe., an older (ancient really) man with short white hair, a moustache, no beard, twinkling hazel eyes and small round spectacles. Dumbledore, now referred to as Daniel or in Harry's (Simon's) case Abeja (Abay – ha), pulled out a rope which Al tapped with his wand saying 'Portus.' Simon groaned as his grandfather held the rope out to him. 

Reluctantly, Simon grabbed a hold on the rope and the three disappeared in a swirl of color.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that as much as I am enjoying writing it. Please _review_ and tell me what you think of it so far. 


	3. The Plaza

**Disclaimer:** I own Harry and Dumbledore and Fawkes and Hogwart's and... **JK JK JK!** (just kidding for all you retards or aim speak iliterate folks) I own nothing, unfortunately. Well, actually i own Al, The Plaza and the idea for this story but that is it... so far... :)

Thanks once again to** jabarber69** for reviewing. By the way, that's really nice of you to say that, but lying is bad for your soul. Remember that!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Plaza**

Al and Daniel landed in the corner of an alley on their feet while Simon stumbled and fell to his knees.

"Wandless and silent magic, but you can't land on your feet?" He laughed. "Oh well, we'll fix that soon enough."

Simon, now standing on his feet, did not find this statement funny, but rather foreboding as though he had a rough time ahead of him. The three wizards walked out of the dim alley into the bright street. Shops lined the sides of the street and people walked on sidewalks in front of the shops. The middle of the street was left empty. Occasionally a car would drive along, sometimes parking parallel to the sidewalk, others continuing on.

Al chuckled breaking Simon out of his reverie. He shut his gaping mouth and frowned.

"Where to first?" asked Simon.

"American National Wizarding Bank. Daniel transferred all of his and your funds to this bank a couple weeks ago. Untraceably, I might add. The ministry will find your vaults empty if they should try to seize them." Al explained.

Simon felt strangely irked at Daniel/Abeja for going behind his back to do it but knew that it had been necessary.

Daniel, Al and Simon began walking down the busy sidewalk with Daniel and Al talking in low voices that Simon could not understand. Simon didn't really mind though as he tried to take in all the new sights.

On the other side of the street was a magical pet shop, 'Crit's Magical Critters,' a pizza parlor advertising a buffet, 'CiCi's Pizza,' several magical and muggle clothing stores. These stores included American Eagle, Pac Sun, Hot Topic and Hollister among others, none of which Simon was familiar with. On the side they were on was an Italian restaurant, a home décor shop, a knick nack shop called Bert's Banished Treasures, an ice cream shop, electronics store, music store, a wand shop, apothecary and last but not least a stately gray building with a sign stating 'American National Wizarding Bank.' Simon followed Al and Daniel through the automatic sliding doors, which Harry thought were pretty wicked, into the bank. The inside of the bank looked just as stately as the outside with granite floors and teller booths. The goblins behind the booths looked friendlier than their English counterparts. Also unlike their English counterparts, the American Goblins sat behind computers. Simon marveled at how _muggle _the bank would look if the tellers weren't goblins and their customers didn't have wands.

"Next," called out one goblin. Simon followed Al and Daniel to the goblin's station. Instead of handing the goblin a key, Daniel told him a number, which the goblin entered into his computer.

"Would you like to make a deposit or a withdrawal, Mr. Thorpe?" asked the goblin.

"I'd like to withdraw a thousand dollars," Said Daniel. The goblin nodded, typed on the keyboard for a bit then handed Daniel an envelope.

"Have a good day, sir," Said the goblin before looking expectantly at Al.

Ten minutes later and a thousand dollars richer, Simon left the bank behind Al and Daniel.

"First stop is to get a new wand for both of you," said Al.

The wand shop, James & Co. Wands, was only a shop away from the bank so the walk there took a fraction of the time the walk to the bank had taken.

A bell above the door jingled, announcing their arrival to the cluttered shop. A stack of boxes fell over, alarming Simon, as an old man came out of the back room. The man looked considerably younger than Dumbledore, Simon noted with a smirk.

"Hello. My name is Gaspar. What can I do for you today?" asked the old man with a hint of a Middle Eastern accent.

""Relax, Gaspar. They're with me," said Al. "Gaspar here is an old school friend of mine. He thinks that if everyone knew that I was a friend and got… _special _treatment, then everyone would want special treatment," explained Al to Simon and Daniel.

"Ah… but it is true!" exclaimed Gaspar. "Now what will your friends be needing today?"

"They need wands. Untraceable wands. No tracking for Simon here," said Al to Gaspar.

"Ah! I see. You three'll have to come with me."

Al, Daniel and Simon followed Gaspar through the stacks of boxes to the back room, which was cluttered with open boxes. Some boxes had pieces of wood sticking out while others contained unicorn hairs, phoenix tears and other cores. One box was even labeled unicorn blood.

In the middle of the room was a table, which while it was not as cluttered as the room it was almost completely covered with half finished wands and pieces of wands.

Gaspar flicked the light switch and a small lamp on the table flickered on. Gaspar then hurried over to the table and began shuffling things around creating a semblance of space on the table.

"these wands will have to be made from scratch." Said Gaspar as he began setting out loose ingredients and woods in two separate rows on opposite sides of the table. Simon noticed that he was careful to put any ingredients that might be dangerous if mixed on opposite ends of the table when possible.

On another corner of the table, Gaspar put an assortment of small gems of varying colors.

Seeing Simon's confuse look, he explained. "Focus crystals. Certain people need them. I'm not sure if you will."

Simon nodded in understanding and Gaspar began to explain to Daniel what he needed to do.

Apparently, the rule 'the wand chooses the wizard' also applied when a wizard got a custom wand because Daniel closed his eyes and held his hand, open fist, palm down, about a foot above the wood pieces on the table. Daniel slowly moved his hand over the wood pieces. His hand stopped over a light one.

"This one."

"Oak. Strong, not flexible at all." Said Gaspar. "Cores next, please."

Daniel nodded and moved around to the other side of the table.

The same process was repeated with Daniel's hand stopping over dragon's heartstring and a vial of phoenix tears. No crystal chose him.

"Powerful. Very powerful. Good For dueling and healing. Only a single tear will be needed or the wand will be extremely temperamental and hard to control," mused Gaspar before snapping back to reality. "Please go over there, sir, to e measured," said Gaspar pointing to a corner. Who's next?"

Simon stepped forward and Gaspar nodded. Gaspar then began explaining how when the wood, core or crystal chose him it would just feel right. He also explained that by not seeing the objects it is easier for a witch or wizard to 'feel' the correct piece of their wand and lessen the visual appeal of a piece.

At Gaspar's signal, Simon stepped towards the tale and held out his hand over the tale. Simon took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

For about ten seconds, Simon moved his hand slowly from the left of the table to the right. Simon hesitated for a second then moved on a little way before jerking back to the spot where he had hesitated.

"This one."

"Redwood," stated Gaspar. "Strong, tough. Said to be the giant of the forest."

Simon moved on to the cores and repeated the process.

This time it took less than two seconds for Simon to 'find' that feeling of 'rightness.' Instead of one feeling, there were two this time.

"These two," said Simon to Gaspar.

"Dragon's blood from a Hungarian Horntail and a phoenix feather."

Next Simon moved onto the focus crystals and repeated the same process for the third time. This time Simon's hand came to a stop at the last crystal.

"This one. Definitely this one."

Gaspar came over and picked up the crystal which was an odd silver color.

"Strange," he said. "Most strange."

"What's strange?" asked Simon a small shiver running down his spine.

"This crystal is a Heart Crystal. It is rare and so rarely used. This crystal has sat here for decades and not once has it chosen anyone," said Gaspar. "Also, not many wizards need a focus crystal. Only the most powerful or the weakest of wizards need focus crystals."

Simon shook his head, trying to clear it as he followed Al and Daniel out of the wand shop. It seemed that even in America he couldn't be normal. He'd always be Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, The Chosen One, He-Who-Is-Destined-To-Vanquish-Evil, The Special One, no matter what alias he took on, no matter what disguise.

Simon followed Al and Daniel in and out of the apothecary barely noticing that Al had purchased a large amount of potions ingredients and some ingredients he had never used before.

Simon hadn't really been paying attention to anything until he heard Daniel ask Al about his training.

"Training?" asked Simon perking up again.

"Yes," said Daniel. "Training. You didn't think we came here for a vacation did you?" Daniel chuckled. "Al has a few more… talents… than I do and if I am right, he will be teaching you how to use them."

"But… I thought…" Simon was confused. He'd thought, for sure, that Daniel would teach him.

"Listen, Simon. The ministry has spies everywhere. Even here. It'll look odd if I teach you. Here in America, parents who have kids with special abilities send them off to someone with the same abilities to be trained. Also wizards and witches live among muggles. They still go to schools to learn magic, but they also learn muggle things. Here, wizards and witches live in the muggle world. Al is going to get you caught up in your muggle studies. I have no clue what muggles learn, I'm afraid. Al is younger and a better dueler, Simon. He can teach you better than I'd be able to." Daniel explained.

Simon just nodded awkwardly and the three continued shopping.

When the three wizards finally got back to Al's house (by Portkey to Simon's dismay), Simon's pocket was extremely full of shrunken objects (and in Dudley's oversize cast-offs this was no small feat). He had ended up getting a whole new wardrobe, a pet snake (a small red, yellow and black one that was entwined around his wrist, very poisonous ), new potions ingredients, a new wand (of course), books for muggle courses and magic, a penseive, a CD player and lots of CDs. He had wanted to get a radio from the electronics store, but Al had informed him that he had a radio Simon could use at his house.

It was a content Simon/Harry that fell into bed that night. Even the testing that would come the next day did not bother him... yet.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed that even though this chapter is kind of a filler between one good thing and the next. Stay tuned! and beware ofchapter four... i was on a bit of a sugar high...


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you remember from the Harry Potter books. I only own Al, their disguises and as far as i know the idea of an emotional : )**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**One Element, Two Element, Three Element, Four Element... Emotional?**

The next morning Harry awoke surprisingly refreshed. He'd had no nightmares, visions or anything of Voldemort. Maybe its because of the distance, thought Harry as he climbed into the shower. I should have moved to America a long time ago.

After finishing his shower, Harry looked in the mirror and groaned. Today he'd have to take a potion to completely change his looks. Spells wouldn't leave a bad aftertaste in his mouth, but spells would wear off or come undone with a badly aimed 'Finite Incantatem.' The potion's affects could only be reversed with another potion.

Harry pulled on some of his new clothes (a pair of semi-tight black jeans, a black T-shirt that said 'It seemed like a good idea at the time…' in red, a black bracelet with sliver studs and a matching belt) but didn't put on his shoes.

Harry raced down the stairs and into the kitchen, which Al had pointed out last night. Dumbledore and Al were already sitting at the table sipping from their mugs when Harry came in.

"Morning!" chirped Harry a bit too cheerfully.

"Good morning, Harry," said Dumbledore as Al just grumbled and picked up the paper.

Harry made himself some toast and sat down in an empty chair to eat.

"The potions will be ready in 15 minutes," said Al not looking up from his paper. "After you two take the I.D. Concealment Potion, we'll test Harry." Harry nodded his understanding but couldn't help feeling a little apprehensive at this news. What if he wasn't special like everyone thought? What if he didn't have 'the power the Dark Lord knows not'? What if he let his friends down? Worse, What if he let them die? All the what ifs possible ran through his mind as he finished his toast.

Harry got up and washed his dishes running on autopilot as his mind ran over scenarios of Dumbledore and Al finding out that he was just a normal kid.

"The potions are ready, Harry. We should go find Al," said Dumbledore frowning. "Are you all right, Harry?"

"Yea. Yea. I'm fine," stuttered Harry.

"Right. Then, follow me," said Dumbledore turning to leave.

Harry's stomach churned as he followed Dumbledore through the house to a large room with padded walls and only a rug on the floor. In one corner stood a small white table, which stood out against the dark wood of the floor and the black mats on the walls. Al came in through a door across from where Harry and Dumbledore had come in, carrying several vials of potions. Al set the vials on the white table before exiting once more through the same door.

A moment later, Al came back in carrying a box, which he set on the floor beside the small table.

"Welcome to the training room. Well… one of them… I call this one the Insane Room 'cause of the pads, but its used for training. Mostly Martial Arts and stuff," said Al joining Dumbledore and Harry on the rug, in the center of the room. "Let's get started then shall we?"

"What happened to him?" asked a still queasy Harry.

"Coffee," said Dumbledore by way of explanation.

Harry might have asked another question, but at that moment, Al came back over with two vials of potions, one murky brown and the other a lighter brown. Al handed the lighter one to Dumbledore and the darker one to Harry.

"Bottom's up," said Al a bit too cheerfully for Harry.

"Cheers," said Dumbledore lifting his glass.

"Cheers," mumbled Harry. He glanced at the murky liquid once more before pinching his nose and downing the full vial of liquid.

Maybe the whole 'pinch your nose and it doesn't taste so bad' thing is a myth or maybe it only works for some people, but for Harry, it didn't work. He gagged and nearly spit the foul liquid out, but forced himself to swallow it.

"Ugh! Why can't potions taste a bit better?" asked Harry putting the vial down.

"Who knows? Besides, it's doing its job," said Al handing Harry a mirror that he had just conjured.

Harry watched as his hair lightened to blonde, from roots to tips, and his eyes morphed from brilliant emerald to hazel. Finally, the famous, or now infamous, scar slowly disappeared seeming to melt into his forehead. Simon stood up and handed the mirror back to Al who banished it.

"You know, Simon. You can do magic now. That's what an untraceable wand is for," said a voice from the floor.

Simon looked down at Daniel on the floor and grinned.

"Time for the other tests," said Daniel getting up from the floor slowly. Simoon nodded apprehensively.

"you shoould probably sit down for this," said Al holding a clear crystal cupped in his hands. Simon nodded his understanding and Al practically shoved the crystal into his hands. "Now, I'm going to say the spell. Whatever you do, don't drop the crystal. It's extremely fragile."

Simon nodded again for what had to be the tenth time that morning and Al stepped away. Al pointed his wand at Simon and took a deep breath. Absentmindedly, Simon wondered whether he took the breath because he was nervous or if it was a long incantation.

"Aperio potentia et robut intus; aer, incendia, aqua et ventus," said AL in a steady voice. A jet of white light came out of his wand hitting the crystal. The crystal glowed white for a second before flashing to red. The crystal then flashed a blue so light that it was almost white. Simon saw Al take a step forward at the top of his vision but stop as the crystal flashed a darker blue-green then brown before fading back to the clear color it had been originally.

Simon looked up and saw Al's mouth hanging open.

"Flies, Al. Flies," said Daniel. Al shut his mouth with a snap. "I believe you owe me?" Daniel held out his hand and Al groaned.

"Betting on me again?" asked Simon, more amused this time than incredulous.

"Not on you-"

"On my abilities. Yea. Yea. Yea. Whatever you say, Abeja," said Simon cutting off Daniel. AL handed Daniel another two bills grudgingly.

"Remind me not to bet against you next time," he groaned.

"I did, but you said 'NO one can control all four elements. Maybe one or two, but not three or four,'" said Daniel eyes twinkling in overdrive.

"right… Next test!" exclaimed Al taking the crystal hurriedly from Simon and exchanging it for a half pink and half black one from the box. "Hold this one the same way." Al thrust the crystal into Simon's hands and stepped back leveling his wand at the crystal in Simon's hands.

"Aperio potentia affectus profunda intus; duos adversus copiae amor et abominar."

Another with light shot out of Al's wand and hit the crystal that glowed pink for about five seconds before the glow disappeared.

Daniel didn't say anything, but held out his hand to Al who groaned again. Simon gaped at the two older men as AL put another bill in Daniel's waiting hand.

"You two are… incorrigible," gasped Simon fighting laughter.

Al strode quickly over to Simon taking the strange pink and black crystal out of Simon's hands. Al quickly deposited the crystal in the wooden box and came back with another potion.

"This is the animagus revealing potion. It'll put you into a sort of trance and show you what your from will be. Most wizards and witches don't have a form, so don't worry if you don't see anything, Simon. However, I believe Al will be in for a shock," said Daniel with his eyes still twinkling. Al frowned and handed Simon the potion.

Simon paused once more before gulping the whole vial of potion. Simon made a face at the taste before falling backwards onto the rug as the potion took affect.

Al and Daniel sat down waiting for Simon to wake up. After about thirty minutes, Al began to grow restless.

"Not even I took this long," grumbled Al.

"Be patient, old friend," said Dumbledore and they lapsed back into silence.

Another thirty minutes later, Simon sat up.

"Well? Did you see something?" asked Al impatiently.

"Yes… eight somethings," mumbled Harry before passing out.

Unfortunately for Simon, he passed out before seeing Al hand six bills over to Daniel.

* * *

Am I evil or what? Unfortunately, you'll be thinking I'm extremely evil a couple times so... get over it : )

Please Review i like to know what you think about it.


	5. Down to Buisness

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. except the things you don't remember from the HP books.**

**Raggedygal:** Honestly, I have no clue where I get my ideas from... I just get them... Thanks for reviewing!

**jabarber69: **Yes, I know I am evil and please keep Dobby and Winky away from me. Thank you for your... ego boosting review!

**Nocturnal007: **Thank you. If I have time, I'll check it out. Time right now is not something I'm lacking.

**FantasyFreak4Life: **Thanks! Sorry that one was a bit short, but this one and the next ones should make up for it. But remember that the longer they are the longer it takes me to write them.

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**Down to Business**

The next morning Simon woke up with a horrible headache… and an empty stomach. He crawled out of his bed, vaguely wondering how he'd gotten there, and got dressed. He exchanged his semi-tight black pants for a pair of extremely baggy black pants with dark grey stitching, held up by a lack belt with silver spikes on it. He exchanged his black T-shirt for a grey one with black writing that said 'Doesn't play well with others…'. He left the studded bracelet on and held out his arm to his snake, which he had forgotten to ask what it's name was.

"Sorry," hissed Simon. "Things haven't been exactly normal around here."

"That's okay, speaker. I don't mind," hissed the snake back as Simon walked down the stairs.

"My name is Simon. What's yours?"

"The man in the pet store called me Adda, but my real name is Asesina."

"Why Adda?" hissed Simon holding back laughter as he walked down the hallway to the kitchen.

"Because the imbecile thought that I'm an adder," hissed Asesina angrily.

"But you're not."

"No, I'm not. I'm a coral snake. Just as poisonous as an adder, but I look much better," hissed the snake. If hissing could sound arrogant then that snake had the most arrogant 'voice' Harry had ever heard from a snake.

"I'll take your word for it, Asesina," hissed Simon walking into the kitchen. "I've never see-"

"Holy crap!"

Simon looked up from his conversation with Asesina at the yell in time to see Al fall out of his chair in shock, spilling his piping hot coffee all over him in the process.

Simon started cracking up.

"Daniel… Did… you… forget to … tell him… that I'm… a Parselmouth?" choked out Simon between bouts of laughter.

"I guess he forgot to mention that," said Al from the floor grumpily. "He probably should have mentioned it when you bought that damn snake." Al got up from the floor slowly, dripping coffee from his shirt, and glared at the chuckling Daniel.

Simon calmed down and held up the arm Asesina was wrapped around.

"This is Asesina. She's a coral snake," said Simon in English.

At this, Al scrowled again and muttered as he went back to his coffee and paper. "Damn snake has to be a damn poisonous one too. No grass snakes for this kid."

Simon grinned and made himself some toast, striking up conversation with Asesina again as he worked, causing Al to jump.

"Simon," said Daniel as Simon was washing up from breakfast. "I'm leaving today for my place up in New York. Al said he'll take you somewhere and train you. I'll send Fawkes occasionally with letters. Try not to get into too much trouble."

" 'Course not, Abeja! Why would _I_ try to get into trouble? I'd _never_ do such a thing!" gasped Simon mustering up his best innocent'lil'angel face.

"Right… See you Simon," said Daniel as Fawkes appeared.

"Take care," said Al as Daniel grabbed a tail feather and disappeared.

After Daniel left, Al turned to Simon and said, "Get your stuff. We have to sign you up for school."

Simon groaned but walked back upstairs to put on a pair of black sneakers. Simon quickly walked back downstairs checking to make sure his new wand was in his pocket. Although he hadn't used his new wand yet, Simon was careful to always have it on him.

"That was quick," said Al from the living room. He'd obviously heard Simon come down the stairs.

"Just needed my shoes," said Simon.

"Well, let's go then," said Al putting down his book on the coffee table and getting out of his recliner. Al held out an empty can to Simon who tentatively touched it. In a swirl of colors, Simon and Al disappeared yet again.

* * *

Miles away, Simon and Al reappeared out side the gates of Salem Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Salem was a huge building much like Hogwarts except Salem had been a fort before the wizards had taken it over and commandeered it as a school for young witches and wizards. The school was surrounded by a forest much like Hogwarts' Forbidden Forest, but less ominous. 

Al started following the long trail leading up to the castle causing Simon to abruptly shut his mouth and scramble off of the ground to run after Al.

The path up to the school was long and steep at some places. By the time Simon and Al got up to the school, Simon was panting from exertion. Al, however, hadn't seemed to have even broken a sweat.

"First thing tomorrow. Physical training," said Al as he knocked on the double doors to the school.

A tall wizard in dress pants and a long sleeve button up shirt promptly opened the door. The pants were a normal shade of black, but the shirt was a neon green.

"Hello, Al! Long time no see!" boomed the tall wizard.

"Hello there, Will. This is Simon Thorpe, the new student I told you about a week ago," said Al.

"Hi! My name is William Pickferd. I'm the headmaster here at Salem," said Pickferd holding his hand out (more down then out really) for Simon to shake. Simon took it.

"Pleased to meet you," he said.

"Well, follow me and we'll get you registered and sorted," said Pickferd stepping aside to let Al and Simon in. "Here at Salem we don't use a hat, stone or anything like the other schools do. Instead, each new student takes a test," explained Pickferd while he lead Al and Simon down a long hall. Seeing the panicked look on Simon's face he continued.

"It's not hard. It's just a personality and placement test. Only thing is, you can't lie about anything at all. Not even your middle name." At this, Simon exchanged a look with Al who simply shrugged. Lots of help he is, thought Simon. "… You'll probably get a guide from your wing. Like Hogwarts, we have four different groupings for students. It makes it easier for us to keep track of them that way. Instead of Houses, we call them Wings. There is the North Wing, South Wing, East and West…" Pickferd kept rambling on about the Wings and other random facts about the school for a little bit more. Fortunately they turned a corner and he stopped in front of a door with a brass plaque on it that said 'Headmaster Pickferd's office.' Pickferd took a key out of his pocket, put it in the lock and turned it. "After you," he said opening the door.

Simon walked in and took a seat in front of the desk.

"Nuh uh," said Al coming into the office. "_That_ chair is for you." Al pointed to a chair at a different desk against the wall.

Simon grudgingly got up and sat in the other chair.

Pickferd sat in his chair behind the main desk and flicked his wand making a small stack of papers and a pen appear on the desk.

"Begin when you are ready," said Pickferd.

Simon turned to the test, picked up the pen and began.

'First question. What is you full name? Easy, Simon James Thorpe. Wait! Why is it disappearing? Though Simon.

A split second later a message appeared on the answer line.

'Wrong answer. Try again.'

"Fine. Play it that way," muttered Simon aloud as he wrote 'Harry James Potter' on the line instead.

This time the ink didn't disappear, but stayed there.

Sighing, Simon looked to the next question.

'_What name do you go by?'_

Simon James Thorpe or Simon wrote Simon.

'_What school did you last attend?'_

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

'_What year/grade were you in?'_

Fifth year

'_Do you play any sports?'_

Quidditch

'_What position?'_

Seeker

'_Do you get good grades?'_

Mostly

'_Do you have any pets?'_

The test continued on like this for another page asking questions like any odd abilities' and 'what's your favorite color.'

The last few pages were questions like 'if you had the option of dying to save your enemy or living what would you do,' and 'what animal best represents your character traits of the following; Dog, Cat, Snake, Owl or Rat.'

Forty five minutes after he had begun, Simon finished.

"Done already?' asked Pickferd. Simon nodded. "Hand it here and we'll see where you go."

"About this," began Simon holding up the test. "no one but you sees it and the information is… confidential… right?"

"Of course," replied Pickferd. "At Salem, we don't let anyone see student's tests. It's a part of the confidentiality agreement." Simon didn't reply, but handed Pickferd the test.

Pickferd looked the test over and said, "Ah! So that's why. Well, Mr. Thorpe, you'll be in East Wing in the fall. Enjoy the rest of your summer." Pickferd wrote something on a long sheet of parchment before pointing his wand at the test and setting it on fire.

"Sorry, Will, buy you know what I've got to do," said Al pointing his wand at Pickferd. Pickferd nodded. "Oblivate!"

Pickferd's eyes glazed over for a second.

"See you in the fall Mr. Thorpe," said Pickferd standing.

"Bye, sir," said Simon opening the door and walking into the hall with Al on his heels.

"Well that went well!" said Al. "Next stop Hawaii!"

"Hawaii? Why are we going there?" asked Simon following Al through Salem.

"Oops! I forgot to tell you about that didn't I?" At Simon's nod, he continued. "Well, every other summer or so, I go to a cabin I own in Hawaii. You will be training there. This is **not** a vacation. You'll get every Sunday off to do as you please after physical training, but every other day of the week, you'll be workin' your ass off. Understand?"

On impulse, Simon replied, "Sir, yes, sir!"

Al lead Simon back out of the doors and down the path.

Once the two got back outside the gates, Al held the can back out to Simon who reluctantly touched a finger to it. A swirl of color and they were off.

* * *

"You're going to teach me to Apparate, right?" grumbled Simon as he picked himself up off of the living room floor. 

"Of course. It's much better than traveling by Portkey all the time," said Al glancing at his watch. "You have thirty minutes to get your stuff and grab some lunch. Hope you didn't unpack too much."

"Sir, no, sir! Permission to leave, sir!"

"Oh for heaven's sake, go! You're wasting time!" Simon turned to leave the room. "Oh! And Simon." Simon stopped and turned around, waiting. "Do that again and you'll find yourself running till you drop."

Simon grinned cheekily and replied, "Sir, yes, sir!" and dashed out of the room before Al had a chance to curse him.

Thirty minutes later, Simon was downstairs in front of Al with his trunk and owl cage (his new trunk had several different compartments, one of which was locked and contained his old trunk. Asesina didn't have/need a cage)

"Grab your stuff and put a finger on this," said Al holding out a book.

Simon grumbled something about evil Portkeys, but put a finger on the book.

A swirl of color, several thuds and a particularly loud 'Ow!' and Al and Simon were on a beach in Hawaii.

"Come on. The cabin's up here," said Al walking off the beach towards the jungle.

Simon got up from the each where he'd landed (on his back with the owl cage on top of him), gathered his stuff and followed Al.

Five minutes later, Al was still walking with Simon following.

"How much longer?" asked Simon.

"Not much longer and don't use magic," came the reply.

"What!"

"This is a part of your training. Get used to it."

Simon grumbled but kept following Al, sweating profusely.

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the cabin just as Simon though he could go no further.

"Finally" sighed Simon dropping his stuff as soon as he got into the cabin.

"You're not quite done yet." Simon groaned. "You have to put your stuff in your room."

Simon grumbled but picked up his stuff and half carried half dragged it into the room Al had pointed out as his.

After he'd done that, Simon took a chance to look around the cabin. It was small with just two bedrooms, one bathroom, a living room and a kitchen, surrounded on the outside by a patio looking into the surrounding jungle.

"You have the rest of the day off, Simon," said Al. Simon nodded slowly and walked out of the cabin for a bit of exploring with Asesina before dinner and bed.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that! Chapters are getting longer but because they're getting longer they take longer to write, so you guys are just gonna have to be patient. Sorry, but I'm only human. Please review! 


	6. First Day of Torture

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything except for Al and the animals.**

**FantasyFreak4Life:** I'm glad you liked it and don't mind a bit of a wait, but this one seemed long even to me so I'm posting two chapters in one day.

**Belladonna16:** Thank you! I'm glad you like the idea of both Dumbledore and Harry leaving the country because they're accused of crimes they didn't commit.

**jabarber69: ) **Keep Dobby and Winky away! I am adding two chapters today so hopefully that'll make up for the wait and convince you to keep those two away from me!

**animeanigel: **Trouble? Find Harry/Simon? Never! Yes it'll be very interesting... i hope...

A/N: wow i am dumb... i accidentally skipped uploading this chapter completely...

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Beginning of Torture**

The next morning Al woke Simon before dawn with a bucket of freezing water.

"Hey!" yelled Simon jumping out of his bed soaking wet. "What'd you do that for? It's four in the bloody morning!"

"You need to get up," growled Al. "Tomorrow get up on your own if you don't like my wake up calls. Breakfast in five."

With that Al walked out of Simon's room shutting the door behind him to give Simon some privacy.

Half asleep, Simon pulled on a pair of navy blue basketball shorts with white stripes down the side and a white sleeveless shirt as well as his trusty black sneakers.

* * *

Two minutes later, Simon was in the kitchen sitting at the table trying to convince AL that two fried eggs and a piece of toast with jam would be enough for breakfast.

"No. Daniel said to make sure that you ate plenty of good meals. Two eggs and a piece of toast is not a good meal."

"I'll barf if I eat four eggs, six pieces of bacon and four pieces of toast! That could fill Ron up! Without the oatmeal!"

Al didn't reply but set down a bowl of oatmeal, a plate of three fried eggs, four pieces of bacon, three pieces of toast and a glass of water.

"Eat up," said Al sitting down at the table with only a mug of coffee.

"Why don't you have to eat all this?" whined Simon.

"Because I'm the trainer and I won't be workin' my ass off," growled Al taking a sip of coffee.

Simon gulped and began eating slowly.

Ten minutes later, he sat back and sighed.

"I can't eat anymore," he groaned.

Al glanced at his plate. Simon had only eaten two eggs, two pieces of bacon and one piece of toast, along with half the bowl of oatmeal.

"Fine," said Al without getting up. "Not my fault if you get hungry before lunch… Wash your dishes then go for a run. I don't want to see you back here for forty five minutes." Simon groaned and got up. "Make it fifty."  
Simon went silent and summoned his watch before he washed his dishes.

After finishing with the dishes, Simon put on his watch and walked out the door. Before the door shut behind him, he heard Al yell, "NO walking!" Simon sighed and set off at a jog.

Not even a mile away from the cabin, Simon began to get a cramp. 'Just to the tree then I'll stop,' thought Simon.

He didn't even make it to the tree. Instead he tripped over a root a went sprawling across the ground, nearly hitting his head on the trunk. 'Good thing I didn't hit my head,' thought Simon starting to get up.

Crack!

"Ow! Bloody coconut!"

That's right. A coconut fell on his head. As he was getting up… after tripping… over the root… of the _same_ tree.

'Just my luck,' thought Simon getting up. 'Bloody coconut gave me a headache **and** a lump on the back of my head.'

Simon slowly began running again, but not without a bit more grumbling.

* * *

Forty minutes, three side stitches, and no major mishaps (just an untied shoe) later, Simon arrived back at the cabin. He was panting, thirsty and worn out. He stumbled in the door and collapsed on the couch.

"Not worn out are you?" Simon just looked at AL with a look that clearly stated. 'No, I pant and act worn out for the hell of it… Of course I'm not bloody worn out!' "Well, of course you're not worn out!" said Al too cheerfully. "You still have weight training, elemental training, normal magic training, dueling, animagus lessons and more running." Simon gave Al a blank look. "Right so you don't have to run again but you do have physical training so let's get started."

Simon got up and followed Al to what Simon had thought was a closet. Al opened it to reveal a staircase, or really a set of staircases, one going up and one going down. Al took the stairs going down which Simon was thankful for, not realizing that he'd have to climb _up_ them later, _after_ weight training and whatever else Al tortured him with.

Downstairs was a large open area with gym equipment, mats, a trampoline, dummies and a box of weapons. A door on the other side of the stairs lead to a _huge_ library full of books. In lay-mans terms, it was Hermione's heaven complete with overstuffed armchairs and tables.

Al called Simon from his exploring back into the large open room, which Simon assumed, was the training room.

"Yes?" asked Simon entering the training room.

"It's time for weight training. I'll show you how to use these weight machines then you'll get started. I want ten sets of fifteen of each to start with," said Al and with that Simon's training, or torture, began.

* * *

An hour later, Simon's muscles were burning from his workout. Every movement hurt.

"Usually, I'd teach you sword fighting, elemental magic or you'd practice changing into your animagus forms, but before you learn sword fighting you need strength. Right now I doubt you could hold a sword, much less fight with it. To learn elemental magic, you need to know a bit about being an elemental. To learn to be an animagus, you need to know everything possible about your forms." Al paused as if remembering something. "What _are_ your forms?"

" A Black Unicorn, mini-dragon, dog, phoenix, griffin, hippocampus, shadow wolf and a common adder," said Simon in a matter of fact voice.

Al's jaw dropped.

"Flies, Al. Flies," said Simon grinning tiredly.

Al's mouth shut with a snap.

"Right… Your job for the rest of the day is to read up on elemental magic, and research all your animagus forms. Be sure to look up something about being an emotional and if you have time, any curses, hexes, jinxes, charms or potions that you might find useful," said Al before turning away from Simon muttering about eight animagus forms, six of which were magical.

Simon smirked and walked slowly back into the library.

Walking among the shelves, Simon scanned the titles occasionally pulling out a book and stacking it in his arms. His aching arms protested as he pulled out a third book, 'Magical Creatures A-Z,' and added it to the stack in his arms, along with 'Mundane Creatures A-Z.'

Simon's arms gave out and the books dropped to the floor. Simon stared at them. He didn't know what to do. Walking to the table and back everytime, he found a book would kill his legs, but holding all the books would kill his arms.

Finally, after staring at the books on the floor for about five minutes, Simon remembered his wand. 'I'm a bloody wizard! Why didn't I think of using magic before?' he berated himself.

Simon pulled out his wand and flicked it at his books making them float peacefully and painlessly behind him. Everytime he found another book, he'd tap it with his wand and it would join the others behind him. He might've looked like the Pied Piper of books with a line of books following him, but Simon was too tired to care.

A little later Simon had all the books he thought he'd need. So he walked over to an armchair and sank into it gratefully as he flicked his wand again to direct the books to stack themselves neatly on the floor near the armchair.

The pile of books (a tower really) reached well above the arm rest of the armchair.

'Hermione would be proud,' thought Simon as he grabbed the top book, 'So You're an Elemental?' by Geoffrey Glint.

Flipping to an interesting page, Simon began reading.

_The are four types of elements that an Elemental may control: fire, air, water and earth. When a person is tested for this ability, they hold a crystal called an Elemental Crystal (only **known** way to give an elemental access to his/her powers) which glows different colors depending upon which element the tested has control of. Sometimes the intensity of the glow is said to be a gauge on how much control the tested has over that element. The length of time that the crystal glows is also said to be a gauge for the strength of the elemental, the longer the glow, the stronger the elemental. However, there is no proof that these 'gauges' are actually true. Each Elemental however, has there own special gifts depending on their element._

_Red is the color for fire. Fire Elementals are generally treated with caution due to the temper that is normally apparent in Fire Elementals. Temper and a destructive element like fire can be a hazard to anyone's helth. Fire Elementals also tend to be brave to a fault and somewhat trusting. Most Fire elementals tend to have the ability to See with fire. The control over this gift though depends on the power of the elemental. The strongest recorded Fire Elemental claimed to have the ability to See a specific person's past, present or future at will occasionally._

_Brown symbolizes the element of earth. Earth Elementals are typically down to earth, loyal and patient. While not as quick to anger as Fire Elementals, Earth Elementals are a force to be reckoned with if friends and/or family are harmed. Some Earth Elementals have the ability to speak to animals (also called Beast Speak). This gift depends on the elemental's power. Most Earth Elementals can speak to certain animals only while the most powerful Earth Elementals can speak to any and all animals. _

_The next element is water whose color is blue-green. Water Elementals tend to be calm, steadfastly loyal and sometimes graceful. When angered, Water Elementals are a force to be reckoned with, moving mountains if necessary to get the job done. A characteristic of a powerful Water Elemental is the ability to talk to underwater creatures such as Dolphins or fish. There are also some unfounded rumors of Water Elementals that can breathe underwater. _

_The fourth and final element is air. It's color is a light blue so light that it is almost white. Though often though of as a calm and harmless element, air can be the strongest. By adding air or taking air from flames, they can be stoked or smothered, A water spout can suck up water or possibly redirect it. Likewise, Air Elementals are usually determined, persistent, cunning and devious. Most Air Elementals can use their element to fly although some Air Elementals argue that they have the ability to fly without the aid of their element. All Air Elementals tend to also be illusionists (someone good at using or making illusions). There are also rumors of a few very powerful Air Elementals that developed the powers of a Metamorphagus, albeit very limited. Occasionally, an Air Elemental will claim to be telepathic; however, no one is certain whether may Air Elementals are really telepathic or metamorphagi. _

_Elementals of all elements have one trait in common, animagus powers. Typically, an elemental will have an animagus form for his/her element in addition to any form the elemental might have had without the elemental abilities. Sometimes a particularly strong elemental will have two element forms in addition to the normal form. The type of element form, magical or not, also depends on the strength of the elemental._

'Wow,' thought Simon closing the book and selecting another, 'Elemental and Emotional or Mage.'

Simon read for the rest of the evening only taking a small break to grab some lunch from the kitchen, which he ate while he read. At dinnertime, he slowly pried himself out of the chair and flicked his wand so the books he had read went back to their shelves. He flicked his wand again, turned and walked out of the library, once more the Pied Piper of books.

* * *

After a rushed dinner, Simon retreated to his room to read some more. He knew everything he thought necessary about his magical animagus forms and as much as the books had said about elementals, but he was lacking knowledge about emotionals. One book, 'Elemental and Emotional or Mage,' had suggested that a wizard that controlled all four elements and was an emotional could be considered a mage, although the status of mage was more about power than about abilities.

Simon sighed. He had read a lot today and he hope he would remember all the information he needed. Simon selected a book from his stack, 'Wizarding Terms A-Z,' and began flipping through it trying to find an entry about Emotionals. Surprisingly, Simon found it on the first try under 'Emotional.'

_Emotional – said to be a wizard or witch who draws his/her power from emotions around him/her. Also said to be two types of emotionals, love and hate. **Not enough proof to prove the existence of emotionals.**_

Simon looked up. He had finally found what he was looking for, in the largest book he'd ever seen. Yawning, Simon decided to stop for the day. Four o'clock would come early.

* * *

Please review even though i made you all wait forever!


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: i own Al, Katy, Damion, Phil, Sam and the animals as well as Pickferd and the other teachers. other than that i own nothing.**

**A/n:** Sorry about the wait y'all but this chapter was the hardest for me to write so far and this week was not the best of weeks cuz of my brothers. BUT i uploaded two in one day sooooooo be happy and although i am not begging for reviews, it's nice to see that people actually care enough to review. also sorry about the length, but there wasn't much else to write and i need to get to the real stuff. ; )

* * *

Chapter 6

The next few days passed quickly for Simon, full of sore muscles and a slave driver for a trainer. On Simon's second day of training, AL had started his elemental training and animagus lessons. The third day was the start of sword fighting and martial arts, which came naturally to Simon, although he was extremely sore. The fourth day brought with it the start of dueling practice. It turned out that Daniel had not been joking when he said that Al was a better duelist. Al may look old, but in a duel, he acted years younger than his age. The fifth day had been the most tiring. Al had worked Simon extra hard in all aspects of his training saying that if Simon wanted his day off that he was going to have to work for it and that the next Monday would bring muggle studies.

Simon got out of bed and got dressed in his usual workout clothes. Al had made it clear that although today was his day off, he still had to run and workout with weights.

By the time Simon walked into the kitchen, Al was already sitting down with his coffee in his hand and Simon's plate was in his spot.

"Good morning, Al!" chirped Simon happily. He had recently found out that Al detested mornings and morning people. Before he got his coffee he was not a happy camper.

"Morning," grunted Al scowling.

Simon sat down and began to eat. His appetite was slowly improving much to Al's joy… or disdain… No one knows but Al. Usually having a hungry teenager isn't something people enjoy.

"Try to run faster and use more weight this morning," said Al not looking up from his paper. "You don't have anything else to do today so make it."

"Sir, yes, sir!" said Simon grinning cheekily as he got up to wash his dishes.

"No more of that."

"Sir, no, sir!" said Simon dashing out the door and avoiding a well aimed hex.

After Simon had finished his workout, showered and changed, he decided to go for a walk along the beach, taking Asesina along with him for… well, company.

As Simon walked along the trail towards the beach, he realized that he must look rather odd with black shorts, black sandals, a black T-shirt that said 'Normal people scare me…' and a snake (an obviously poisonous one at that) on his wrist.

Oh well, thought Simon. If I scare people… Hey… That might actually be amusing…

Simon soon reached the beach, but when he had arrived at the beach, he didn't quite know which way he should go. Figuring he had the time, Simon took a left off the trail and began walking.

* * *

After a long time of walking along the beach, Simon finally came to a town. The town was not large, but it was a town with people, food and something to do. Simon quickly located a place that looked like a typical hangout for teenagers, an outdoor juice bar called 'Sam's Surf Hut' overlooking beach volleyball courts. Simon decided that something to drink would be nice after his long walk and scanned the menu hanging above the counter. Choosing what he wanted, Simon stepped up to the counter where a bored looking teenager stood waiting.

"What would you like today?"

"A small strawberry smoothie, please," said Simon.

"You're not from around here, are you?" asked the guy as he got Simon's order ready.

"No, I'm not," admitted Simon slipping onto a bar stool at the counter.

"Kinda obvious with your accent. Where are you from?"

Simon hesitated Should he or should he not tell the guy the truth? "I'm from England."

Simon hoped this answer wouldn't backfire on him, but the guy (whose nametag said 'Chris') would have guessed something was wrong if he lied.

"Really? Why did you come here? Vacation?"

"Yeah. You could say that." Simon didn't like this line of questioning, so he changed the subject. "What do people do around here for fun?"

"Well, some or us surf when the waves are good, but there's an arcade up the street a bit. Sometimes we'll play volleyball right here or basketball up at the courts. By the way, the names Chris," said Chris holding out his hand for Simon to shake.

"Simon," said Simon shaking it politely.

"Well, Simon I have a customer. See ya 'round."

Simon finished his smoothie and threw it away. He decided to go to the arcade and then maybe walk along the beach some more.

* * *

Coming out of the dimly lit arcade, Simon squinted. He was five dollars poorer but it hadn't been a waste. He had found a group of kids his age who had invited him to join them.

At dinner time (a couple of minutes ago), the group had disassembled itself leaving Simon several offers to hang out again with the group next Sunday and an offer for swimming and surfing lessons with a pretty native girl named Jennifer, but went by Jen or Jay. She had told Simon her name in her native language at first but only told him that no one called her that after he had officially slaughtered her name four different ways.

Simon grinned as he walked back down the beach towards the cabin. Maybe this summer wouldn't be so bad after all, he thought.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that... its not the best though... oh well...sorry about my stupidness and uploading the wrong chapters, but i'll have chapter seven/eight up very soon... 


	8. Leaving Paradise

**Disclaimer:** Anything that you do not recognize from the Harry Potter series (movies or books) is mine; however, what you do recognize from the Harry Potter series is J. K. Rowling's... funny words that don't exactly make sense are a result of long nails that clip other keys sometimes. Grammar errors are, unfortunately, mine. No beta has checked this.

**FantasyFreak4Life:** I am incredibly ashamed to admit that I forgot Hedwig... Originally I had her going to America with Harry then I changed it after i had started thinking that i hadn't said where she was. But then i realized that i had said in chapter one that Harry grabbed his trunk and her cage or something to that effect... but she was going to america with him. SO she is making an appearance next chapter.Thank you for reminding me and i am glad that the wait wasn't too long.

**jabarber69:** i never said anything about him getting laid. where you got that impression i have no clue... gah... Thanks for reviewing so much by the way! entertaining reviews too...

**Lansar1:** Glad you like it!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Leaving Paradise **

The rest of summer passed quickly in a whirlwind of training, surfing and fun with his newly found friends. Simon had grown several inches and now stood, proudly, at a height of six feet and one inch. His once scrawny body had filled out with all of his training leaving him with a lean, but strong, look. His elemental training had left him with four tattoos (one for each element and two on each shoulder blade) and some much needed confidence. Simon had also gained two animals in what Al was calling 'Simon's Menagerie,' a phoenix and a golden eagle. The phoenix had come to Simon on its own, wanting to be his familiar. After getting over his shock of seeing a beautiful blue and silver phoenix perched on the end of his bed, Simon had accepted and learned that the phoenix's name was Aithne (ayth- nee), which meant 'little fire.' Simon had also learned that she was considered a tropical phoenix and although she appeared to be just blue and silver, she was really a brightly colored mix of blue, silver, red, green and gold with blue and silver as her primary color. Simon had found the golden eagle in the forest with a broken wing. However, after Simon had healed the eagle, it had not left and would not leave. Simon had given up trying to shoo the bird away after it had pecked him several times and named him Hermes after the messenger of the gods in Greek mythology.

Jennifer, Matt, Dani (who's really name was Danica), Fred, Jon and Jake (a.k.a. the group Simon met at the arcade) had thrown him a going-away/end of summer party last night. It had been one of the best parties Simon (or Harry) had ever been to with enough food to rival a Gryffindor party. Alcoholic beverages had been smuggled into the party by Jake's older brother, but fortunately for Simon, he had stayed away from the spiked punch and beers. Simon had also left a little before midnight, but the party was still going strong when he left.

This morning Al had let him sleep in until seven, but Simon still had to run and workout before he could pack. Simon didn't really complain though for two reasons. The first reason was that complaining would make Al go ballistic and force Simon into doing more than just running and working out and the second being that with magic, packing would take less then five minutes.

"Simon," said Al from the doorway to Simon's room.

"Yeah?" asked Simon breaking out of his reverie.

"Take your swords to school with you." Simon opened his mouth to protest, but Al held up a hand, effectively silencing Simon's would be protests. "I know that swords are against school policy, but tomorrow we're going to town hall to get you a weapons license. I've already sent in all the necessary paperwork to apply for one, but you have to go in and finalize a few things." Al turned to go but remembered something and turned back. "I expect you to practice while you're at school. Everything too… not just with the swords."

'Great,' thought Simon. 'If I won't be enough of a freak for entering school several years late, let's add two swords, two long daggers, four throwing daggers and a normal dagger to be worn at all times. That 'Constant Vigilance' shit can go itself. I'm in America! There isn't a war here!

Even as he thought this, Simon really understood why Al wanted him to keep his weapons with him at all times. Trouble seemed always to find Harry Potter where ever he was and whoever he was pretending to be. Simon scowled as he slid each sword and dagger into their spots. The two swords were slung over his shoulders with the hilts sticking up just over his shoulders for easy access. The normal dagger and the two long daggers hung at his waist while a throwing dagger was in each boot and on each arm. All of Simon's weapons including his wand were charmed to resist any summoning spell except Simon's. Only one dagger was an exception to this rule, the normal one. If this dagger was summoned, it would fly to the summoner, blade first or at least that's what the charm was supposed to do. Simon hadn't tested it yet.

Simon stood up from tucking a dagger into its holder in his boot and looked in the mirror. His reflection showed that he was not someone to be messed with. His black shirt and pants combined with the swords and daggers would make a startling first impression with anyone, muggle or magical. Simon smirked. Salem would be in for a shock.

"Simon, it's time to go," growled Al from the doorway. "Stop trying to scare your reflection. It's not going to scream unless you do first."

Simon scowled at Al, shrunk his trunk with a wave of his hand and grabbed the cages he had conjured specially for his eagle and snake to travel in. Aithne could flash there on her own, but it would take Hermes hours to fly there.

"Give me a cage and let's go," said Al holding a hand out for a cage. Simon smirked and handed Al Asesina's cage. He then quickly apparated away before Al realized which cage he was holding.

* * *

"Simon!" yelled Al as soon as he appeared in the living room of his urban Chicago home.

"Yes, Al?" asked Simon sweetly.

"You gave me the snake cage!" said Al in a dangerously low voice.

"But I thought you liked snakes," said Simon innocently.

"I hate snakes!" yelled Al finally loosing his temper. Simon grabbed Asesina's cage and apparated to his room with it, disappearing just before a curse would have hit him.

Simon hid out in his room for the rest of the afternoon. Al hadn't been this angry since Simon had charmed his pillow to turn into a snake as soon as he toughed it. Of course, the pillow hadn't turned into a real snake, but a stuffed one. Either way, Al freaked out.

Simon warily crept down the stairs later that night for dinner. The hall to the kitchen was eerily silent, but Simon had a feeling the kitchen would not be.

Simon carefully pushed the door open, keeping his hand on his wand ready to begin firing curses.

To Simon's surprise, the open door revealed Al calmly sitting at his spot eating dinner as if nothing had ever happened. Simon frowned. Al had a good memory. Nothing was ever forgotten this easily. Simon sat down, eyeing his plate suspiciously. He inconspicuously cast a few spell and potion revealing charms on his food, which revealed nothing. Slowly, Simon began to eat, still not thoroughly convinced that Al hadn't done anything to his food.

Surprisingly, nothing was abnormal in Simon's dinner that night. His mashed potatoes didn't turn his hair pink and his steak didn't give him purple polka dots all over. His salad dressing didn't even make him say or do anything embarrassing.

Simon shook his head as he finished washing his dishes. Al couldn't have forgotten that fast. Al still hadn't forgotten Simon's first prank involving weights bewitched to sing rude and obnoxious love songs anytime Al came into the room.

With a final suspicious glance at Al, Simon headed back up the stairs to his room. Maybe Al would take his revenge while he was asleep.

The next morning, Simon looked in the mirror. No odd colors or dots marred his features. Simon turned around and looked at his back. No 'kick me' or any other signs hung off his back. Simon shrugged and went about his morning routine warily.

Simon shouldn't have worried though because by the end of his shortened workout Al hadn't done anything that smacked of revenge. Even his early lunch hadn't shown the slightest hint of revenge. This did not make Simon feel good; instead, it made him feel extremely anxious and a bit nervous.

After lunch, Al and Simon apparated to a small room inside the town hall left unused especially for wizards and witches to use as an apparition point. The guards quickly and efficiently checked them before Al and Simon exited the room.

Al lead Simon down a hall to a large mahogany door with a golden plaque on it reading 'John Moore – License and Registration Office.'

Al knocked sharply on the door and was bid enter. Al opened the door and entered closely followed by Simon who shut the door.

"Hello. Mr. Fedenail, I presume?" asked a tall slightly pompous looking man with graying hair from behind the desk. Moore stood up slightly from his desk to shake hands with Al before sitting back down.

"Now, about the weapons license," said Moore as Simon and Al took their seats. "All that's left to fill out are these papers," said Mr. Moore with a business like manner as he slid a couple papers across the desk.

Simon took the papers and the offered pen and filled out the papers, which consisted mostly of questions of what weapons and why.

Simon handed the papers and pen back to Mr. Moore as soon as he had finished filling them out.

Moore quickly looked over the papers before facing Al and Simon once more.

"Everything seems to be in order," said Moore. "Expect you license to come in the mail within a week." Moore turned to a filing cabinet and began rifling through the contents. "Here… is your temporary license and… here, is the terms agreement. If you'll just look it over and sign on the line, we'll be done."

Simon looked over the terms agreement which basically stated that the holder (of the weapons license or Simon) would not use his weapon on any person or animal without being attacked first. Any use of a weapon without provocation would result in license revocation as well as other punishments. Simon signed on the line and handed the form back to Moore.

"Thank you, sir," said Moore Filing the paper away. "Have a good day."

"You to, sir," said Simon as he and Al left Moore's office and returned to the room they had apparated into.

The guards didn't say anything, but nodded to the pair as they prepared to disapperate.

Simon and Al reappeared moments later in Al's living room.

"Get your things. It's time for the cab to arrive," said Al. Simon nodded and hurried upstairs to get his things. He shrunk his trunk and put his eagle into her cage. Simon put his trunk in his pocket and held his arm out to Asesina who quickly wound herself around his arm. Next, Simon proceeded to take each sword and dagger from his bed (he'd left them at home while getting the license to carry them in public) and slid them into their places. Finally, Simon slipped on the cape which was the only dress requirement of Salem. His was black with silver lining. The silver lining showed his wing, East. North had red lining, South had green and west had a golden yellow.

"Meet me in my dorm, will you Aithne?" asked Simon. The blue and silver phoenix nodded and Simon left his room shutting the door softly behind him. Simon hurried out the front door to the curb where a cab was waiting, his cape billowing behind him.

"Got everything, Simon?" asked Al. Simon nodded. As they had talked about before, Al gave Simon some money for the fare and told him to train hard. Simon then climbed into the cab and Al shut the door behind him. Next stop, Salem, thought Simon settling in for the long ride.

* * *

Two hours later, the cab pulled up to the gates of Salem, behind about twenty other cars.

"I'll get out here," said Simon paying the driver as he got out. The cabby nodded and took the money.

Simon turned and headed towards the massive gates along with many other cloaked students, lugging Hermes' cage. Many of te other students were also lugging muggle luggage as well as pet cages. However, Simon counted himself as lucky.

Inside the doors of Salem, many people bustled about doing this or that. A teacher stood near the entrance directing students to place their belongings in their rooms and be back in the cafeteria in fifteen minutes. Simon headed up the stairs with the mass of people and eventually found his room in the East Wing Section. He was roomed with three other guys, Damion Kent, Phil Collingsworth and Samuel Darcy according to the plaque on the door.

The other guys weren't in the room, so Simon claimed the bed closest to the door. Luckily for him, it was also right underneath a large window.

Simon set up Aithne and Hermes' perches and let Hermes out of his cage. He then enlarged his trunk and put it at the end of his bed. Before he left, Simon secured it with a password coded locking charm and a tamper alert charm.

Simon then left the room to join the masses of people on their way to the cafeteria.

Five minutes later, Simon was waiting in a room adjacent to the cafeteria for the Headmaster to introduce him. A teacher had informed him that it was a tradition to call out each new person's name and announce what Wing they had been put into. There were still about a dozen first timers to go before it was Simon's turn.

After what seemed like hours, the Headmaster finally called the last little girl.

'Adrienne Zordon!'

The little girl finally walked out leaving her post at the door open for Simon to take.

'North Wing!'

There was polite clapping for Adrienne as the blushing girl quickly walked over to her table.

Simon looked about the cafeteria as she made her way to an empty seat. Headmaster Pickferd was standing behind the table on the stage introducing each new student to the group of students seated at four long tables. A handful of adults (presumably teachers) was also sitting at the table that Pickferd was standing behind. The cafeteria was not impressive like the Great Hall at Hogwarts but drab and slightly dull although a banner hung behind each table in the Wing it belonged to's color. The name of the Wing was written on each banner in black.

"Now," said Pickferd drawing Simon's wandering attention back to him. "We have a new student joining us today. He will be a sixth year. I do hope you will welcome him warmly. May I introduce you all to Simon Thorpe!"

Simon walked out of the room to some scattered applause. The applause slowly died as Simon reached the middle of the room and stopped as all the other new students had done.

"East Wing!" called out Pickferd.

Not one student clapped. Not even a single student from Simon's own wing. Simon found it slightly disconcerting as he walked to his table but attributed it to how he must look with visible weapons and a blank mask over his face due to Occulemency. Simon sat down in the last empty chair at the East Wing table.

As soon as he sat down, Pickferd also sat down and the food appeared on the tables much like it did at Hogwarts.

"I love feast days," remarked a girl next to Simon to her friend.

"I know. We actually get good food instead of the crap that they pass off as food," said her friend.

Simon grimaced at this and finished piling food on his plate. As he began eating he inconspicuously surveyed what he could see of the cafeteria. Many girls were giggling and pointing at him while the guys were either glaring or eyeing him warily. No one dared to speak to him throughout the meal although a dark haired and silver eyed girl across from Simon looked like she was going to several times.

"_Master, you should speak to them. You need human friends," _hissed Asesina as the deserts appeared. Simon acknowledged her with a frown at her use of 'Master' instead of Simon's name, but couldn't respond with everyone around him.

"Could you pass the chocolate pudding?" asked Simon. The girl across from Simon nodded, smiled and passed him the pudding.

"My name is Katy Silverton. I'll be a sixth year this year, too," said the girl suddenly almost startling Simon.

"Simon Thorpe, obviously," replied Simon with a wry grin.

"Where are you from?"

"England."

"Why'd you move here then?"

"It's complicated, but things are better here than in England. You lot do know of the war that's going on over there right?"

"Not really," said Katy. "Your minister has been on tv several times saying that it really isn't a war. A few days ago he was on again saying something about Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore."

"What was he saying about them?" asked Simon forgetting about his pudding.

"He said that they were dangerous and not to go near them if they're spotted."

Simon stared at her for a second.

"That's ," said Simon suddenly startling Katy.

"Why is it ?" asked Katy.

"It's a long story," said Simon as he noticed that Pickferd was standing up. "I'll tell you another time maybe."

Katy nodded as Pickferd cleared his throat to gain the students' attention.

"I have a few announcements to make. As usual the forest is off limits. No exceptions to this rule." Here, Pickferd paused to glance at a few people. "Magic in the corridors is strictly prohibited. Curfew will be at ten o'clock. At that time, you are to be in your dorms or common room." Many people groaned at this. "This year I have the pleasure of announcing that we will have a school wide dueling tournament. Each Wing will have a dueling team consisting of six people. There will be prizes for the winners. Your Wing supervisor will tell you how the six will be chosen. Goodnight."

Simon stood and began walking out of the cafeteria to his dorm room. As he started up the stairs he heard someone call his name so he stopped and turned. A small smile graced his features for the first time that night as he recognized that Katy had called him.

"You know you should smile more often," said Katy catching up to him. Simon shrugged and began walking again, this time with Katy at his side.

"So are you going to sign up for the tournament?" asked Katy as they walked.

"I don't know," said Simon. "Are you?"

"Of course, I am."

They walked in silence for a bit longer before they arrived in the East Wing section of dormitories.

"See you tomorrow, Simon," said Katy entering her dorm room.

"See you," said Simon walking down the hall to his room.

Simon opened the door and was mildly surprised to see his three dorm mates sitting on a bed talking. The three quit talking as he came into the room and stared as if Simon were a freak in a freakshow.

Simon ignored them and went over to his trunk quietly unlocking it. He pulled out a pen, envelope and a pad of stationary and settled down on his bed to write a letter to Al.

_Al,_ wrote Simon.

_Pickferd decided to spring a dueling tournament on us. Should I enter: If so how much of my **abilities** should I use? Another question I have for you is about training. Is there a room in this place to train without being seen?_

_Thanks,_

_Simon_

Simon sealed the letter in the envelope and called for Aithne. She flashed into the room in front of Simon as the three other guys gasped.

"Take this to Al, please, and wait for a reply"

Aithne nodded and flashed away again.

"Was that a phoenix?" asked a pale skinned and dark haired boy.

"Yes, it was," said Simon getting up from his bed.

"How did you get it?" asked the same boy again.

"She came to me. You can't buy a phoenix." This time the other boys were silent as Simon began to take off his various weapons and put them in his trunk.

After he had finished locking up his weapons, Simon turned to go to the bathroom to begin getting ready for bed and saw the three sitting there gaping at him.

"Flies, people. Flies," said Simon. Three snaps echoed throughout the silent room. Simon smirked and shut the bathroom door behind him. He heard muttering start again as he changed into his pajamas, but ignored it. People tended to mutter a lot around him.

Simon reopened the bathroom door and was greeted by stares and silence once more. Simon rolled his eyes and walked over to his bed to wait for Al's reply. An awkward silence filled the room.

Finally the dark haired boy that had spoken earlier came over to Simon.

"My name is Damion Kent. The blonde over there is Sam Darcy and the other is Phil Collingsworth," he said holding his hand out for Simon to shake.

"Simon Thorpe, but you already knew that," said Simon shaking Damion's hand briefly. Simon was slightly startled by the coldness of his hand.

"We just wanted to say that we're sorry about earlier, in the cafeteria," said Damion awkwardly.

"It's alright. I'm used to it," said Simon. Fortunately, Aithne chose that moment to flash back into the room breaking the uneasy silence that had settled over the room once more.

Simon took the letter from Aithne's beak and she flew over to her perch beside Hermes. Simon quickly opened the letter and began to read.

_Simon,_

_Enter the tournament if you want, just if you do, choose one element to use. Don't show all of your abilities. I suggest that you use air, but its up to you. About the room issue, there is not a room in Salem that you could use. However, there is a clearing in the forest that you can ward for your use. Be sure that none of the teachers or students catch you. That cloak of yours will come in handy._

_Al_

Simon quickly put the letter into his trunk and thanked Aithne before climbing into his bed.

This year is certainly going to be interesting, thought Simon before sleep took him.

* * *

Interesting year indeed... grins evily I have some very interesting things planned...

One question for you as the reader(s)

Do you think Harry/Simon should be in a band with Sam, Damion and Katy or should the Marauders prank again?


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own what you do not recongnize that is it. everything else belongs to j k rowling or some other equally talented author. I try to keep my work as original as possible, but witht he sheer amount of Harry Potter fanfics written, it is very hard. do not flame me if my idea is similiar to yours or someone else's.

**As promised, this chapter features Hedwig's return. Sorry about the long delay. Things have been hectic for me personally on top of school (which ended) ap exams and choir tour. I will attempt to upload more faster but there are NO guarantees. Sorry. I am sadly only human. I must sleep and do not have the magical capabilities to make things happen instantaneously or without having to physically make it happen.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Simon awoke the next morning at four after a fitful night. He hadn't had any nightmares or visions that he could remember, so Simon attributed his less than restful sleep to his new surroundings… and roommates. One of the other boys, Phil, snored incredibly loud. Usually Simon wouldn't have minded the snoring as Ron had snored back at Hogwarts, but after the quiet of his nights spent in Hawaii, he had become used to quiet.

Simon quickly and quietly dressed in the dark. Simon slid the window open wider before going back to his trunk to get his weapons. Simon quickly slid the daggers into their places, on in each boo, one on each wrist and three on his waist. Simon strapped his wand, in its holster, to his arm. He slung his swords, both in their scabbards over his shoulders so that they rested with their hilts showing above his shoulders. One of the swords made a slight 'clank' as he adjusted it. Simon glanced at the other beds, wondering if anyone had heard. That was when he noticed that Damion was sitting on his bed, Indian style, watching him. Damion seemed to notice that he had been spotted even in the dim lighting of the room. He gracefully got off his bed and walked over to Simon.

"Where are you going?" he whispered eyeing Simon's swords and boots.

"Somewhere quiet to read," lied Simon reaching back into his trunk for his faithful copy of 'Quidditch Through the Ages.' Damion shot Simon a suspicious look.

"Go through that door," said Damion pointing to a door on the far side of Simon's bed from all the other beds. "It'll lead to the common room. From there you can either go to the top level by taking the stairs or just stay there to read."

Simon thanked Damion quietly and made his way over to the door. As Simon walked through the door, he felt a wave of magic wash over him. A portal thought Simon. So that's how it works. Simon looked around the room briefly noting that the door had not faded away, but had stayed visible, even after he had shut the door behind him.

The common room was a spacious room with many tables surrounded by chairs. Several couches and armchairs surrounded a roaring fireplace that gave off no heat but plenty of light. To Simon's right was a wall with several portraits of important past members, plaques and trophies. In the middle was a singular entrance way that lead to a stairway that Simon realized must have been the one Damion had said would lead to the roof. Simon mounted the staircase and was soon standing on the roof. The roof was home to a large pool and hot tub surrounded by lounge chairs, a tennis court, basket ball court and a lot of open space presumably used for other muggle or magical games.

Simon quickly scanned the roof for other people. Finding none, Simon quickly shifted into his Griffin's eagle form. That had been one of the things he had found out about this particular form. A Griffin had several abilities as a magical creature one was the ability to shape shift into either an eagle or a house cat. Another ability was invisibility. That was partly why not many humans, magical or muggle, had ever seen a Griffin in real life.

Simon spread his wings and quickly took to the sky, searching lazily for the clearing as he flew. At first, Simon hadn't been able to change into this form from his human form. He had had to change into his Griffin form first then into his eagle form, which happened to be a black eagle.

The clearing was not hard to find and Simon was soon landing reluctantly. The clearing was a perfect oval that seemed… man made. No clearing could be such a perfect oval without getting help from something other than nature. It had tree branches covering the outside so that it was bigger than it looked from the sky and was strangely free of rocks as though someone had been there before and removed any rocks larger than the size of a small stone.

Simon walked to about the center of the clearing and began to ward it.

It didn't take long for Simon to turn the clearing into his private spot with an intruder alert, password coded, a variation of a muggle repelling charm (modified to repel anyone not with Simon) and a strong notice-me-not charm.

For the next two and a half hours, Simon ran, did pushups, sit-ups and other conditioning exercises, practiced with his elements and ran through all his forms for martial arts and sword.

At seven o'clock, Simon finished his training and transformed into his eagle form once more. Fortunately, the roof was still empty so Simon was able to transform back in a shadowy corner. He still had plenty of time to get showered, changed and eat before classes started at nine. Simon planned on working out longer as he got used to his new schedule and maybe working out in the evenings. It depended on the amount of homework he received and if he tried out for any sports.

Back in his dorm room, Simon received a curious look from Damion at his sweaty state, but no comments. Simon ignored this and headed to the bathroom to shower and change.

"Why do you take those things with you every where?" asked Damion later as Simon strapped his weapons on after his shower.

"Because an old friend once told me…' Simon smirked then yelled, 'CONSTANT VIGILENCE!" causing Damion to jump about a foot in the air and Phi and Sam to wake up.

" 's matter?" asked Sam yawning and stretching.

"Wha?" asked Phil Groggily. "Who the hell yelled?"

Damion wordlessly pointed at Simon who tried his best to look innocent.

"What the hell was that for?" yelled Phil. "You can't just waltz around her like you own the place!"

Simon quickly pulled his Occulemency shield back up at full force, reigning in his anger and leaving his eyes blank. This guy reminded him of Malfoy and Simon instinctively didn't like him one bit.

"Fuck off, Phil. It's time for us to get up anyway," said Sam getting out of his bed slowly.

"That doesn't mean that he had to go yelling like that!" responded Phil.

"That's the only way you get up if I remember correctly," said Damion calmly.

Phil huffed angrily and went into the bathroom slamming the door behind him.

"What's his problem?" said Simon to himself.

"Who knows?" said Sam shrugging. "He should be in North with all the other stuck up bastards, but somehow we got stuck with him in East."

"Doesn't matter much," said Damion philosophically. "He usually spends all his time with them anyway."

Simon nodded but thought back to the night before. All three of them had been sitting on the same bed like old friends. Damion seemed to know what Simon was thinking and explained.

"Last night, he overheard Sam and I talking and joined us. Without asking or anything."

"Shoulda washed my sheets after that," mumbled Sam as he started getting dressed. Simon smirked.

Damion opened his mouth to reply, but shut it again as a brown and white speckled owl cam through the window. Simon recognized it as his owl Hedwig (cleverly disguised with a spell) whom he had almost forgotten that he'd sent her from Hawaii with a message for Daniel. She landed on Simon's bed hooting impatiently as she held out her leg.

"Still impatient as ever, aren't ya, girl?" said Simon relieving the bird of its burden.

'Not impatient, just tired,' replied Hedwig flying over to her perch. 'You try flying from Hawaii to New York and then New York to here and tell me you're not tired.' She ruffled her feathers indignantly as Simon smirked.

"Holy crap, man! You've got a zoo started there," said Sam staring at the three birds perched beside the window and Simon's bed.

'You won't find me anywhere near a _zoo_,' said Hedwig indignantly.

Simon laughed. "This is Hedwig, my owl. The eagle is Hermes and the phoenix is Aithne."

"How do you get away with three pets?" asked Sam.

'I'm not a pet!' said all three birds at the same time. Simon sighed.

"First, Aithne isn't my pet' she's my familiar. Hermes just won't leave and Hedwig is a mail owl and friend."

"You want you ea- I mean, Hermes to leave?" asked Damion.

"No," Simon sighed. He hadn't wanted to get into this. "I healed his broken wing over the summer and he wouldn't leave after that."

"Ah…" said Damion in understanding as Phil came out of the bathroom and Sam went in with a shout of 'Finally'. Phil walked out the door pushing past Simon on his way out.

Simon coughed abruptly as an unpleasant smell reached his nose. "What is that smell?"

This time it was Damion's turn to smirk. "Either Phil's cologne or gel. Take your pick"

"It's his cologne," said Sam coming out of the bathroom. "He left it in the bathroom."

"Oh, did he?" asked Simon smirking.

"Yea, he did. Why?" asked Sam warily. "It's almost time for breakfast."

"Oh… nothing," replied Simon casting a bubblehead charm on himself and going into the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Simon came out twirling his wand between his fingers.

"What did you do?" asked Damion smirking.

"Nothing permanent," said Simon walking out of the dorm room and into the hallway.

Sam and Damion exchanged glances and hurried after him.

"Come on! Tell us!" begged Sam as they caught up to him.

"Tell you what?" asked Katy joining the small group.

"What he did to Phil's cologne," said Damion calmly.

"You know these two?" asked Simon turning his head toward Katy as they walked down the stairs.  
"Unfortunately, I do," said Katy frowning.

"Hey!" exclaimed Sam from behind them.

"What?!" asked Katy innocently.

"What's so bad about knowing us?" asked Sam.

"Everything," said Katy simply as they entered the cafeteria.

The banter was quickly forgotten as the group became aware of the presence of food. Unlike Hogwart's meals were served buffet style with a table filled with food at the front of the room close to the stage with plates on each end.

It took almost fifteen minutes for all four to get through the line, but eventually all four sat down at the East table with loaded plates. Sam and Damion immediately started a conversation about Quidditch.

"How can you play Quidditch when the school is near a muggle highway?" asked Simon.

"There are lots of illusion spells and other wards surrounding Salem," said Damion. "You really should read ' The History of Salem.'"

"Not everyone is a bookworm like you, Day," said Katy.

Damion just shrugged and went back to eating his breakfast.

"Do you play Quidditch, Simon?" asked Sam.

"A bit," said Simon not looking up from his eggs.

"You should try out. We need a new keeper and another chaser… What position do you play?"

"Seeker."

Simon looked around and dropped his voice to a low whisper. "We also need a new seeker if we're ever gonna win any games this season. Just don't tell Kyle."

"Who's he?" asked Simon. This time Katy answered him.

"Kyle Lowry, 7th year. He's the current seeker. He's never caught the snitch once in his life, but thinks he's the best thing since sliced bread. Some say he's scared of heights, but no one knows how he got on the team."

Simon nodded again as a teacher came around passing out schedules.

Simon looked at his. It was very different from what he was used to.

A day:

9-10: Charms - Reeves

10:05- 11: Potions - Brooks

11:05- 12: Transfiguration - Tenter

12-12:30: Lunch

12:30-1:30: DADA - Volkov

1:35-2:30: Divination - Winters

2:35-3:30: COMC - Johnson

B day:

9-10 Algebra II - Cullen

10:05- 11: Spanish - Armenta

11:05- 12: History – Sidel

12-12:30: Lunch

12:30-1:30: English III - Reeves

1:35-2:30: Physics - Brooks

2:35-3:30: Muggle Defense - Volkov

Weeks:

Aug 3-7: A

Aug 10-14: B

The schedule went on with many many many other dates followed by an 'A' or a 'B'.

"What's going on with this?" asked Simon.

"It's your schedule," said Sam unhelpfully.

"I can see that," growled Simon.

"Let me see it," said Katy. Simon handed it to Katy who proceeded to explain how A and B days and A and B weeks worked. (The days alternate. Today they have an 'A' day so they go to their 'A' day classes which happen to be the magic classes listed above under 'A day.' Then the next day they'll have a 'B' day and go to the muggle classes. It alternates back and forth. 'A' weeks start and end with an 'A' day while B weeks start and end with 'B' days. It's a bit confusing, but it works.)

"So this Friday I have magic classes, but next Friday I have muggle classes," said Simon.

"Yep," said Katy getting up. "Let's go get our stuff."

Simon, Sam, Katy and Damion quickly retrieved their bags from their rooms and went to their respective classes. Fortunately, Simon had Charms first with Sam so he followed Sam there instead of getting lost. They arrived with a minute to spare, but were not the last ones to get there.

"Hello, class and welcome back," said the teacher who was an older man with gray hair and blue eyes. According to Simon's schedule, his name was Reeves. "First I'd like everyone to stand up one at a time and introduce themselves since we have a new student." Simon frowned at his. He still hated attention. "Name, Wing, Age, Special Abilities and one other thing of your choice." Reeves pointed at a blonde girl with wire framed glasses in the front and she stood up to begin introductions.

"I'm Sandra Ross from West. I'm 16 and have nothing else to say." She promptly sat back down and the guy next to her stood up.

It kept going like that as the line of students popping up then sitting down wound its way towards Simon who waited for his turn with dread.

Soon (too soon for Simon's liking), it was his turn. Every set of eyes in the room was fixed on him as he reluctantly stood.

"I'm Simon Thorpe form East. I'm 16 and I can use these," said Simon gesturing towards his swords before moving to sit down.

"Before you sit, Mr. Thorpe. Would you mind showing us one of your weapons?"

Simon didn't want to but reluctantly stood knowing that he didn't really have a choice. He drew a sword slowly and held it flat on both his balms, hilt on one palm, flat edge of the blade on the other.

"Very plain. No doubt useful," muttered Reeves thoughtfully. Then he turned is attention back to Simon dismissing him with a 'Thank you, Mr. Thorpe."

Simon sheathed his sword and sat down as Sam stood up. To Simon's amazement, Sam revealed that he was a Beastspeaker.

On impulse, Simon leaned over and hissed, in Parseltongue, in Sam's ear, "You're not the only one!"

Sam jumped slightly and Simon watched as Sam's expression turned from shock to amazement. Simon smirked as Sam turned toward him with wide eyes that held a bit of a mischievous glint.

Sam had no time to ask questions, however as Reeves was starting class.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Sam after class let out.

"You can't expect a bloke to jut spill all his secrets now can you? I've got to have at least one surprise to pull out the hat," said Simon smirking slightly. Pull a surprise out the hat, scoffed Simon. More like a sword. Simon smirked wider at the irony of his words.

"So what other surprises are you gonna pull out your hat next? You're the boy-who-lived?" said Sam incredulously.

If only he knew how true that actually was, thought Simon shaking his head.

"Nah… wouldn't want to be him," said Simon shaking his head slightly.

"Wouldn't want to be who?" asked Katy as she and Damion met up with Sam and Simon in front of the Potions classroom doors.

"The Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, The Chosen One or The Boy-Who-Once-Was-A-Hero-But-Is-Now-An-Outlaw. Take your pick," said Sam shrugging. "Personally I wouldn't want all the pressure, but the fame… That I could take."

"Fame is a fickle friend," muttered Simon.

"Right, Sam… even if you were famous, you still wouldn't be able to get a girl," said Damion. Sam scowled and socked him in the arm. Damion threw up his hands as the four went into the classroom (after blocking the doorway and making a few other students highly annoyed with them) and replied, "It's true!"

* * *

Classes were dread-full for Simon, not horrible, just full of dread. Every teacher insisted upon every person standing up and introducing him or herself in some fashion. Some teachers only asked for name and house while others would ask for other things as well like favorite subject, food, sport or time of year.

So far, Simon didn't think he'd mind his classes too much. Most of the teachers seemed nice although the Divination teacher, Mrs. Winters, was a bit barmy (Simon was beginning to wonder if all Divination teachers were) and the Transfiguration teacher, Mr. Tenter, was a blonde, American version of Snape.

Fortunately, none of the teachers had given out homework so after classes, Simon sat in the common room, read and occasionally talked to Sam, Damion or Katy before deciding to turn in for the night.

* * *


	10. 9: Quidditch and All Studies Muggle

Disclaimer: insert standard disclaimer of owning nothing recongnizable here 

Second chapter uploaded in one day... be happy with the author who is trying to write more, enjoy and review!

* * *

Chapter 9

Quidditch and All Things Muggle

The next morning Simon awoke at 4 a.m. like he had everyday since Al had taken him to Hawaii. Like the morning before, Damion was also awake.

"Why are you up?" whispered Simon as he began getting dressed.

"Couldn't sleep," mumbled Damion.

Simon didn't reply but started putting his weapons on as Damion grabbed a book from his trunk and disappeared into the common room. Simon quickly finished sheathing his last sword, hanged into his eagle form and flew out the window to the clearing.

After changing back, Simon ran around the clearing for thirty minutes then quickly did 50 pushups and sit-ups. Today, he'd planned on refining his elemental skills, or at least, working on them. Al had said that as he mastered each element, new abilities _could _come to him. Over the summer, he had found out that he was a Beastspeaker and a Telepath.

For the next two and a half hours, Simon experimented with his elements, getting more of a feel for what they could and couldn't do, how they could be mixed and so on. He had progressed farther than Al had expected him to over the summer, but felt that he could do better. Simon thought that maybe Al still thought that controlling all four elements was somewhat impossible.

Simon changed into his shadow wolf form and stepped into a shadow, melting into it and disappearing from the clearing.

He reappeared in a shadowy corner of the room, checking for watchers before changing into his human form.

I really should figure out if I can do that in my human form, thought Simon as he realized that if someone saw him he could be in trouble. All of his forms had green eyes, green and/or black coloring and a lightning bolt mark somewhere. Only his adder and mini-dragon forms had the mark in inconspicuous places. The adder form's mark blended in well with the zigzag on its back and the mini-dragons was on it's foot, but a mini-dragon isn't quite a normal animagus form.

Simon showered and dressed quickly. As he was strapping on his swords, he came up with a brilliant idea. Simon flicked his wrist and his wand slid out of its holster into his hand. Waving it, he conjured two buckets. He filled them with water (discretely using his water element) and charmed the bucket to refill itself automatically. Simon then put a couple of extra interesting charms on the buckets including a homing charm, a charm that would only let the target get wet and a couple others. He charmed one bucket to hover over Phil and Sam's beds. He stepped into the shadows and let the buckets tip over, still hanging in midair as he phased (that's what he called the shadow wolf's traveling ability) into the hallway outside his room.

A girlish scream rang out almost drowning out another shout that was a bit more masculine. Simon smirked but didn't re-enter. He didn't need to. He knew that inside the room chaos was reigning. Sam and Phil were probably jumping around futilely trying to get away from the buckets of water.

Simon shrugged and walked down the hall towards the stairs. He'd get the pictures later.

At breakfast, Simon purposely sat in the shadows at the far end of the table He'd been thinking things over and decided that getting close to people like Kat, Sam and Damion wasn't good idea. If Deatheaters ever came (or the Ministry), it wouldn't e a good thing to have them mixed up in the thick of things. Of course that didn't mean he couldn't play Quidditch or set up a prank here or there. He'd just have to be sure not to raw too much attention to himself.

Throughout classes that day, Simon sat alone in the back of the class when he could. Some classes it had not been possible. Each class had been much like the classes the day before with introductions and review. During introductions, Simon followed the 'unwritten rule' and said as little as possible, like most of the other students. He didn't say anything that would draw attention to himself, except in History when the teacher, Mrs. Sidel, had asked them to give their opinion or thoughts on Harry Potter in their introductions. Most students said things like 'Who cares?' 'I don't know' or 'It's not like he's here.' Simon had inwardly smirked at a lot f the answers, but a few students claimed that 'Harry Potter belongs in jail,' or 'He's an attention seeking brat.' Even more rarely, a student would say something positive about Harry Potter. Simon was used to put downs and insults as Harry, but when his turn came; he had actually stood up for his beliefs.

FLASHBACK 

"Simon Thorpe. East Wing. I think the Minister is a coward. He's trying to save his own skin, but he's making a mistake." Simon began to sit down while some people openly gaped. The others mostly just looked confused although a couple smiled.

"How so, Mr. Thorpe?" asked Mrs. Sidel.

"Fudge likes his job, but doesn't do it well. Potter and Dumbledore raised issues that could ruin his career and lose him his job and the power it comes with. So he's covering his tracks, sending those two to jail and inviting V- You-Know-Who to waltz n and tart taking over," said Simon from his seat.

"Voldemort died. Potter killed him. Fudge is right to send those s – "

"Language, Mr. Shent!"

" – to jail!" exclaimed a boy from the front in an arrogant voice, ignoring Mrs. Sidel's admonition. Simon noticed that he was from North Wing with his cape.

"You asked for my opinion. I gave it," said Simon simply, shrugging.

"Well, you're wrong!" sneered the boy (Shent according to the teacher.

"Now, now," said Mrs. Sidel. "Everyone's entitled to their own opinion."

END FLASHBACK

From then on, the rest of the students introducing themselves either stared at him as if trying to prove that Potter should be in jail, smiled at him because they agreed with him or outright ignored him.

Compared to History class, all the others were easier for Simon to blend into the background in, except for Muggle Defense.

Apparently, it was a tradition for the teacher, Irene Volkov, Head of East, to give out Physical Fitness tests. After a summer of training with Al, Simon found this test remarkably easy while his classmates all struggled. After a few minutes of class, Simon had realized how bad off these kids were and held back, severely. However, Simon's acting skills were obviously lacking because Volkov had seen through his act and pulled him off to the side to question him quietly about his martial arts training after he had separately sparred three students and won. Simon had held back, but the damage was done. If Salem was anything like Hogwarts, the whole school would know soon.

Simon walked quickly to his dorm and grabbed his 'Firebolt' from his trunk. Today was Quidditch tryouts. The sign in the common room had announced that the tryouts were today right after dinner. Dinner ended in ten minutes.

Simon quickly glanced around and phased from his room to under the stands. Now he'd have enough time to put away his weapons and possibly take a quick lap around the pitch on his broom.

Simon walked out from the shadowy overhang of the stands to the immaculate pitch. A quick assessment showed him that he'd be better off putting his weapons in a secluded corner with Asesina and a few spells to guard them. That way, they were still in reach but safe from nosy people.

By the time, he had finished, East students and their friends were starting to arrive on the pitch. Simon sighed regretfully as he realized that he wouldn't get to fly any before tryouts. Simon joined the slowly forming group on the pitch.

A tall girl in an East Quidditch team jersey walked out from the locker rooms and the small crowd instantly hushed.

"Listen up everyone!" I'm Mandy Harper, this year's Quidditch captain for East. Anyone not from East leave now!" She paused for a moment as her magically enhanced voice echoed around the pitch. A few students turned and left. "Alright. Everyone who's trying out for Keeper up in the air. Everyone else, go sit down!"

Simon sat down next to his weapons at the top of the stands to watch the tryouts. Obviously no one was exempt from tryouts except for the captain or the captain, Mandy, didn't like the whole team. However, after Simon watched the current keeper (who was wearing his uniform) stop all the shots that Mandy threw at him, he realized that she was probably holding full tryouts so that she could kick Kyle Lowry off the team without telling him out right that as a seeker, he sucked.

Mandy called up all the chasers next and worked with them for the next twenty minutes before selecting a former chaser and a third year as the other two chasers.

The beaters were called up next. Simon scowled. It was unnerving to be called last at tryouts, games, sports, sortings, etc. Not to mention that it was nerve-wracking. He didn't want all the eyes on him from being first, he just wanted to know if he'd make the team.

Finally after what seemed like hours, Mandy picked twins to be beaters that were wearing jerseys signifying that they'd already been on the team.

"Seekers!" yelled Mandy.

Simon jumped onto his broom and flew down neatly landing in front of her along with two others, a fat second year and a blonde guy in a jersey that could only be Kyle Lowry.

"I'm going to release the snitches," said Mandy after taking off the Sonorous charm, pointing at a box of five struggling snitches. "Whoever catches the most snitches gets more of a chance of getting the position. The faster you get the snitch and the better you fly will help. Wait until I say go to take off."

Mandy undid the restraints of the five golden snitches and they took off into the air disappearing into the sky.

A few seconds later, Mandy shouted, "Go!" in their ears and they took off.

Simon rose quickly, enjoying the freedom of flight. He scanned for any sign of a snitch as he rose and settled at his normal height above normal playing height. He began flying lazy laps around the pitch looking for the snitch. As he flew he kept a sharp eye on Lowry and the other kid. Lowry looked slightly scared, but was looking for a snitch while the other kid was just sitting on his broom below playing height looking quite green. Simon spotted a golden glint near the bottom of the Quidditch hoops closest to him. He glanced at the other players inconspicuously to make sure they hadn't seen it. If they had, they gave no sign of it, so Simon dove directly towards the glint counting on its speed to get him to the snitch before the others noticed. The snitch seemed to have other ideas though because as Simon got close and started reaching out to grab it, it dropped two feet like a dead weight. Simon scowled and pulled his broom up stopping directly above the snitch. He rolled sideways so that he hung upside down from his broom and reached down to grab the snitch, which was hovering about a foot from his head. Snitch in hand, he righted himself on his broom and pocketed the snitch, wandlessly sealing the pocket so that the now inactive snitch wouldn't accidentally fall out. He didn't immediately fly away. Instead, he scanned the sky and pitch from his new position and almost immediately spotted a snitch hovering around one of the rings. Simon took off toward the snitch flying almost straight up as Lowry spotted the same snitch and began racing across the pitch towards it. The snitch seemed to sense that it had been seen so it flitted through the hoop. Simon flattened himself against his broom and made it through the hoop just before Lowry got there causing the other seeker to pull up slightly giving Simon a fraction of a seconds head start. That was all Simon needed to begin chasing the snitch as it started a twisting, weaving dropping and rising course across the pitch. Lowry followed, but at a much slower pace as the snitch wound its way across the pitch. Simon followed the snitch closely diving almost perpendicular to the ground twice before it rose abruptly into the air. Simon followed closely still and began reaching for the snitch. His fingers were inches from the snitch.

'Just a bit closer,' thought Simon pushing his broom for more speed. His broom gave a small boost of speed surprising Simon slightly and his fingers closed around the snitch. He pulled up from his ascent and pocketed the snitch. He descended a couple dozen or so feet to his usual height receiving a glare from Lowry as he did so. Simon ignored the glare and began searching for a third snitch.

Five minutes later, Simon was still searching for it when Lowry went into a steep dive. Simon followed at a length wary of a Wronski Feint. Simon spotted the snitch Lowry was aiming for a little way into the dive and began pushing his broom to its limits. He quickly drew up alongside Lowry who glared at him. Simon tried to flatten himself further against his broom. He was slowly inching ahead of the current seeker when he felt something slam into his side. Simon glanced over and realized that Lowry had slammed into him. Simon ignored this once again and began reaching for the snitch which was feet away and closing. Simon wrapped his hand around the snitch and pulled up from the dive, feet barely brushing the tops of the grass. Lowry however was not so lucky. He pulled up in time, but pulled up too hard and was sent flying off backwards onto the grass. It wasn't a long fall so he was soon back up on his broom scowling and glaring at Simon.

A sudden movement in the corner of his eye caught Simon's attention. He turned to see the other kid pocketing something, most likely a snitch.

For the next ten minutes, Simon scanned the pitch, but didn't spot the faintest glimmer of gold anywhere. He got bored and dove a couple dozen feet before pulling up and doing a couple of lazy loops. Lowry and the other kid had followed him into the dive only to pull up with scowls on their faces when he went into the loops. Lowry and the other kid had followed him into the dive only to pull up with scowls on their faces when he went into the loop. Simon came out of the loop grinning at Lowry and the other kid's scowls. That's when he saw it. The last snitch. It was hovering right in front of him with in arms reach. With his seeker reflexes his arm darted out, fingers closing around the snitch before it could disappear again. Simon dove towards the ground, landing neatly in front of Mandy.

"What? Have you given up?" she asked.

"Nope. I've caught four of them," said Simon. "He caught the other one." Simon pointed to the fat kid.

"Right. We'll see about that."

She yelled for the other two to comedown and asked each one to present their snitches. As Simon had told her, he had four and the fat kid had the last one. Kyle Lowry, the current and soon to be former seeker, had a grand total of zero snitches.

"I expected better of you," she admonished Lowry. Simon could tell that she didn't really mean it though as he had seen the relief in her eyes when he'd said 'none' a few seconds earlier.

"Well, that's it for today and, Simon, welcome to the team. First practice is tomorrow, same time."

With that the crowds of people, team members, hopefuls now rejected, new members and mere observers began to disperse in all ways. As they began to move, dispersing in all different directions, Simon heard many of his fellow students muttering. Some muttered about how well he had flown. Others muttered about how so-and-so should have got such-and-such position. Still others muttered about how this season of Quidditch would be interesting or an easy win for East Wing.

* * *

Sorry for the boring chapter. but it must be done sometime. please review! 


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the things you recongnize... Although I must ask if you own a brain if you did not already know this?

Thank you to all the people who have reviewed. I hope this is an adequate update...

Thank you to all the people who, although they did not review, they thought my story was at least good enough for a story alert... please review though i want to hear your thoughts on the story.

Thank you to all of you who merely took the time to read this drivel although it may not have been what you were looking for

**Important:** due to job hunting, my bf, senior year coming up and many many other projects and things going on... updates will be slow as they have been. i am sorry but i am doin the best i can **ENJOY!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

The next few weeks were relatively boring. Nothing really happened. For this, Simon was grateful. The normalcy of those boring weeks was something Harry Potter could have only dreamed of. His combat training had not progressed much due to his lack of a sparring and dueling partner. However, his control over the elements had increased greatly allowing Simon to use the elements with much more finesse and much more discretely therefore also allowing him to use them more and more. 

His decision to withdraw from his friends to protect them had not gone completely as planned, as he had, in his boredom, gravitated towards them to alleviate some of the boredom temporarily. This was not to say that they had gone seeking danger. They had not. It merely meant that they often found things to do such as set off a prank or two with Simon as a key planner, join a soccer game or, heaven forbid, study.

Simon had been doing well in all his classes, extremely well actually. That wasn't to say that his classes were easy. They weren't. Thanks to his Occulemency, Simon could comprehend, sort and store new information quickly as well as control his reactions. Also thanks to his training over the summer and a couple potions he had taken, he knew many more useful spells, curses, hexes, jinxes and charms than he had and could read much faster than before. Simon had also come to the conclusion that Salem had a much more rigorous curriculum than Hogwarts as well as a much more lax opinion on other magical beings.

Vampires, werewolves and veela were common amongst the student body. There wasn't an abnormal amount of discrimination between the species as there had been, or would have been if Hogwarts had allowed other species in regularly, in England as a whole. Simon had also learned that England was alone in its prejudiced view. The other nations regarded England as more than slightly backwards, but slowly, very slowly, on its way towards species integration with the help of Albus Dumbledore. However, with the Minister ordering the arrest of Albus Dumbledore, many feared that England would quit its slow forward movement and begin to go backward.

Many vampiric students and werewolf students tended to blend into the crowd of normal mortal wizards and witches and made them hard to recognize. The type of Wolfsbane Salem provided for the werewolves not only restrained the beast held within and restrained the blood lust but helped the student to maintain strength before and after the full moon. Vampires, while unable to sleep, eat normally or go out in the sun without precautions, did not stick out either. Their fangs were retractable. Their strength and speed could be monitored and controlled. The only tell-tale sign of a vampire was held within their eyes. The red irises identified those that were thirsty while the golden irises identified those that were 'full'. when angered, or hunting, the pupils became catlike slits instead of the normal round.

The veela had a harder time blending in. While they could 'turn off' their charm, they were still much more beautiful than the average human. Many veela also delighted in using their charm to their advantage. Fortunately for Simon, he seemed to be immune to it. The unlucky majority who weren't however, could often be seen falling all over themselves to please a veela, no matter the gender of said veela.

This realizations did not help Simon any in his attempt to deduce what Damion was hiding. At first, simon had thought that Damion was a vampire. That explanation explained Damion's 'early' mornings. It also explained the small amount of food Damion ate, if and when he ate. Simon had come to realize that it was not at all uncommon for his fellow student and roommate to miss a meal now and then. However, the evidence that proved this theory to be false was just as convincing. The tell tale sign of a vampire, and whether they are thirsty or not, was not apparent in Damion. His pale skin showed that he did not tan, or if he did, he did not go out in the sun often. Although, Damion had joined his friends many times in their outdoor excursions. Damion's eyes, while a brilliant chocolate brown color, had never shown the slightest hint of turning the crimson associated with vampires. The last and final bit of information convincing Simon that Damion was not a vampire but rather something else was the acceptation of vampires at Salem. At Salem, vampires did not hide what they were although they did not broadcast it. They had their own little hierarchy within their kind but they did not seclude themselves from the mortals or veela (relations with the werewolves were a bit lacking and uncomfortable). If Damion was a vampire, then why did he hide? If vampires were accepted, then why did he hide what he was? Thus, Simon concluded Damion was not a vampire, although he did not totally rule out that particular explanation.  
There were other explanations to chose from to explain Damion's behavior but Simon had, as of yet, to find one that would completely explain all of Damion's oddities. His best explanation, that he could come up with was a vampire mix or, perhaps, a vampire that needed to hide for one of any amount of reasons.

Simon had decided though. He was going to ask Damion the next morning. If Damion did not wish to tell him, then Simon would respect his wishes but Simon figured he could risk the fact that Damion might tell him.

* * *

The next morning was a Saturday. No classes. Simon stretched lazily as he prepared to get out of his bed at his usual god-forsaken, early hour. As always, Damion was up and watching him with unabashed curiosity as Simon prepared to get dressed for his morning workout. Simon turned to walk into the bathroom to change, clothes in hand before stopping suddenly and turning to Damion.

"You're up early… you want to workout with me this morning?" asked Simon somewhat nervously, although he hid it as best as he could.

Damion seemed to think about it for a second. "What type of workout?"

"Typical workout stuff, like running and pushups, but also dueling, martial arts and sword combat."

"Why not…" sighed Damion with a slight smile as he got off his bed and stretched as though he had been sitting for hours. _Come to think of it_, thought Simon ruefully,

* * *

Ten minutes later, the duo was ready to go and heading up to the roof. Simon was wearing his usual amount of weaponry while Damion carried a simple black-sheathed sword of some kind and a couple daggers also contained in black sheathes. Damion did not question Simon as to where they were going for which Simon was glad. He was still unsure of how much to trust Damion although he was in desperate need of a sparring partner.

Simon's thoughts raced as the duo moved closer and closer to the point where Simon would have to had made a decision. At the last moment, Simon made a split second decision. He would trust Damion for now. Not completely, but more than most here in America. The duo had now reached the edge of the roof, near the shadowed alcove Simon often used to travel to 'his' clearing. Simon stopped at the edge and turned to Damion with serious look on his face. Something else also shown in his face, perhaps determination, but no one knew, perhaps not even Simon as to what it was.

"Damion, I must ask you to keep whatever you see and hear for the next few hours a secret," said Simon. Damion looked slightly affronted and Simon hurriedly continued. "It's not that I don't trust you… Well, that's not true… I don't… I can't… I'll explain more in a bit." Simon paused to sigh and run a hand through his hair. "Point is that what I am doing, what I will show you, tell you… is extremely dangerous for you to know and even more dangerous for me to let you know… If Al knew what I was doing…" Simon stopped his rambling and sighed again, staring off towards the forest before looking back at Damion to see the odd expression, perhaps a mix of confusion and curiosity on his face. "Do I have your word that my secrets will remain just that… secrets?" Simon asked softly.

Damion took a deep breath as though contemplating his answer although his facial expression showed no doubt or uncertainty. "I swear upon my life and magic that any secret you show or tell me shall remain secret unless I am given permission to reveal aforementioned secrets."

Simon sighed half out of relief and half out of sadness that this is what it came down to.

"Alright then," he said gently leading Damion over to the shadowed alcove. "Let's go. Oh, and do hold on. I've never tried to bring someone along with me before."

Damion gave Simon a confused look but did as told and received no explanation. Simon gave a half grin at his friend's confusion and melted into the shadows of the alcove, dragging Damion along with him.

When later asked, Damion would describe the experience as, overall, very dark but not unpleasant. Damion had not closed his eyes, Simon had not told him to. Damion would describe the sight as a whirl of dark colors mostly the deepest of blacks, blues, reds and greens. Beneath them seemed to be the same whirl of dark colors, giving the feel of nothingness. The trip itself, from when Damion felt the ground fade to when he felt it underneath his feet once more, lasted barely half a millisecond, but somehow Damion managed to note all of these details.

The duo reappeared smoothly in the clearing. Damion, upon feeling sturdy ground beneath his feet once again, let go of Simon's arm and took a couple steps into the clearing. The clearing itself had remained unchanged since Simon's first visit, but the landscape around it, the trees, the stream just inside the shelter of the trees and the ground itself bore marks of Simon's elemental training. Some trees even bore marks that seemed to be made from one of the many daggers or the two swords Simon carried with him every where he went. Damion's eyes scanned the clearing, taking note of these details in the predawn light. Simon merely let his friend stare at the surroundings as he murmured the password and keyed Damion into the wards before actually entering the clearing and beginning to warm up and stretch.

Simon had barely begun stretching when Damion interrupted him with a slight rap on the shoulder. Simon turned to him with a question in his eyes only to have it answered with one word from Damion.

"Explain."

That's all Damion said. That's all he needed to. Simon sighed and motioned for Damion to sit as he did on the ground. Once the two were seated, Simon began what would be a long explanation.

"First off, my real name is not Simon Thorpe, although my middle name is actually James… funny that my middle name, that happened to be my father's by the way," Simon explained for Damion's benefit, "is the only thing that hasn't changed. My real name is Harry James Potter." Here, Simon paused. Damion's mouth had dropped open and he was sitting rigidly still as though in shock, wand hand unconsciously drifting to his wand. "Now, before you curse me into oblivion, let me explain…"

An hour later, Simon finished talking with a deep sigh. "And that is how and why I am here…"

Damion, as if coming out of a trance or stupor, shook his head slowly and whistled lowly. "That is some tale you got there, man." he paused then continued on with a suspicious look in his eye. "Let's pretend for a moment here that I believe you are who you say you are … and that you can do what you claim to be able to…"

"How about a demonstration then if you do not believe me?" asked Simon interrupting the other. Damion just nodded as the two got up from there seats on the forest floor and stretched.

* * *

Two more hours passed before Damion was thoroughly satisfied. Although he was still in awe. Simon ignored the awed ramblings of his companion as he cleaned up the clearing and put an invisibility charm on both of them. It was later than he usually left the clearing and he did not want to risk someone seeing either of them. Due to Damion's rambling, Simon had no problems finding Damion, even under the invisibility charm, to grab his arm for the trip back. The trip back through the shadows however successfully shut him up.

* * *

"Dude, Si-dawg, whadidja do to Day here to shut him up?" asked Sam that afternoon at lunch. Damion had barely said ten words all day. Simon assumed it had been a lot for the other teen to take in.

"Si-dawg? What kind of name is that?" asked Simon with a laugh, completely ignoring the real question.

"I dunno… a name? something to call ya by besides Si-_mon_," said Sam with a look that plainly said _Duh! What else would it be?!_

"Right… I guess that means I can call you Sammy-boy then…" at Sam's horrified look he continued, "Sammy's too boring, but what about Sa_man_tha or Sa-"

Simon never got to finish that thought as he was hit in the face with a rather large handful of mashed potatoes. Simon, however, did get to initiate one of the largest messiest and consequently most detention worthy food fight in the history of Salem.

* * *

**Please review!! feedback is always nice to hear!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I own what you do not recongnize. thats it. the rest is J. K Rowlings.

**Chapter 11**

Days rolled by. Damion was now working out with Simon every morning and had proved himself to be an excellent sparring partner in both magical and non-magical aspects of fighting. Simon still had not told anyone else of his true identity or his _abilities_. For some reason - and not just to be cautious because he still _is considered_ to be a wanted man - Simon had not felt it necessary or right to tell either Sam or Katy.  
His abilities had grown more refined and he had figured out many different ways of using the elements. Amazingly, he had also, with Damion's help, recognized another special ability. He was not only a telepath and beast speaker but a metamorphagus as well.

It had actually been not too long ago. The day before to be exact.

FLASHBACK

"I still can't believe that you're Harry Potter," gasped Damion as finished sparring with swords for the day. The two were only taking a short break between styles of sparring and would start with hand to hand momentarily but this question that Damion had asked just now and many times before was starting to frustrate Simon. He had explained that he had taken a potion that would change his appearance until he took the counter-potion.

Simon closed his eyes in attempt to quell his mounting frustration and sighed. As he sighed he felt as though a restraint on him had broken and his body seemed to relax.

"Holy Shit!" yelled Damion causing Simon's eyes to fly open in surprise and look around for the cause of Damion's outburst.

"What?" asked Simon after seeing nothing to have shocked his companion.

Wordlessly, Damion conjured a small, simple mirror with a white handle and handed it, handle first to Simon.

Simon looked first at Damion as though he were mental then into the mirror and gasped.

He had morphed back into Harry Potter. He had kept the tan, muscles and extra height but his hair had darkened back to the raven color it had been in England and shortened back to the style it had been for years. The infamous scar had reappeared quite visibly on his forehead, slightly covered by his fringe. His contacts made his eyes seem more piercing and brighter than ever before.

Simon looked up at Damion with a small smirk.

"So do you believe me now?"

END FLASHBACK

Damion had been gob smacked for a couple minutes after that but had recovered remarkably well to help Harry figure out how to turn back into Simon.

After Simon had figured out that he was, in fact, a metamorphagus, he had colored the tips of his hair metallic silver, not the I'm-getting-old grayish silver hair, but a true metallic silver color before finishing up his workout for the day.

Today, Simon got up as normal and checked the mirror to make sure he had not morphed into Harry in the night before dressing, gathering his weapons and signaling to Damion that he was ready to go.

The duo spoke no words as they made their way to the roof where Simon would shadow walk them to the forest. Simon still had not told Damion all of his abilities, like the fact that he had eight animagus forms on top of controlling all four elements. Sure Damion knew that Simon controlled all four elements, he had helped Simon to come up with many creative attacks and uses for his elements. Sure, Damion knew that Simon was a Shadow wolf animagi and a common adder, but Simon had not told Damion the other six forms or of his telepathy. Simon figured that some things could remain secrets for a while. Putting all of your secrets in one basket, after all, was a dangerous risk to take.

When they arrived in the clearing, they began to warm up as they did every day. The birds chirped happily some times flitting over head to land in a near by tree or on the ground of the forest nearby, most just stopping by the forest on their way south for the winter. Squirrels ran up and down the trees chattering as they gathered nuts for the upcoming winter. Simon listened to the many voices he heard mingled with the chirps and chattering of the nearby animals. It was an excellent way for him to know what was going on around him. The animals nearby would warn each other and consequently him, of any approaching wizards, muggles or predators. Although the clearing should be safe from any human but Damion and himself, Simon knew better than to put his trust completely in the wards he had set up. Wards were not infallible. There is always a loop hole or counter spell.

"Swords, hand-to-hand or magic first?" asked Damion.

"Um…. Let's go with hand-to-hand first," said Simon walking closer to the middle of the clearing where Damion stood.

The two got into postion, facing one another, ready for any sort of attack. Simon had begun to notice lately that it took a lot to give Damion even the slightest bruise. Damion did not waste any time in attacking today as if sensing that Simon's thoughts had begun to wander. Fortunately for Simon, he was not so lost in thought that he was not aware of his surroundings. Simon noticed Damion's move and, purposefully, dodged Damion's foot at the last second causing Damion to have to take a precious moment to regain his balance. Simon used that moment to his advantage and began to attack the other teen with sharp, quick jabs and low kicks. Damion, to his credit, managed to block all Simon's attacks while off balance and, once he had regained his balance, the battle began in earnest.

The two traded blows, taking turns blocking and attacking in an odd, un-choreographed dance. Simon preferred a quick in and out technique with sharp jabs, punches and kicks, all well aimed for maximum effect with little effort, while Damion preferred a more straight forward power approach using powerful punches and kicks although he also was capable of mixing it up and incorporating some of Simon's strike-and-then-dance-outta-reach approach as well. The fight danced allover the clearing with the two combatants using the trees and obstacles to their advantage as much as possible.

Simon struck Damion in the stomach with a right handed quick jab while Damion blocked an upper cut that would have struck him in the jaw if he hadn't blocked it before darting behind a tree and out of Damion's reach. Damion followed Simon into the trees surrounding the forest using his senses to tell him where Simon was. Simon, for his part, snuck from tree to tree, hiding behind each circling around behind Damion as Damion searched for Simon in the wrong places. Damion usually found Simon easily but today, for some reason, seemed to be following the wrong clues. Simon shrugged off this anomaly as inattentivity and used it to his advantage, climbing up the tree he had been hiding behind only to jump down in front of Damien while twisting to execute a kick in mid-air. Damion, having not expected this, was hit and fell, but flipped backwards onto his feet. Simon did not waste time to give his 'opponent' time to get back to his feet and began attacking quickly.

Damion, however, anticipated this, due to many mock fights before and came up ready for him.

_"Momma! Daddy! Wake up!"_

Simon's attention was drawn like a moth to the flame, but the piteous cry from deeper in the forest. Damion, like Simon had done earlier, took advantage of his opponents distraction to land a roundhouse to the side of Simon's face, knocking Simon down.

Simon did not get up immediately but motioned to Damion for a time out and listened intently hoping to hear another cry, another hint as to what had made the sound.

Damion, not being a Beast Speaker, was confused. He hadn't heard anything unusual for a forest, just the cry of a wounded or dying creature and the usual chirping and chattering of the forest animals even though these sounds had become background noise to him and did not register as important.

Simon slowly got to his feet as he heard a cry again. There were no distinguishable words this time, but the pain and fear were clear. Simon set off in the direction it seemed to have come from, treading as quietly as possible so as not to frighten the animal. Damion, not knowing what was going on followed his lead, treading even more softly than Simon.

Simon kept heading in the same direction pausing every few feet to listen and look around using both his eyes and magic a skill Al had taught him in Hawaii. His eyes showed him nothing but denser undergrowth and trees ahead and the thinning trees behind him, towards the clearing. His magic told him that the ward line was drawing close and that nothing was inside the wards but squirrels, Damion, him and some birds. Yet, the cry sounded again, low and keening. To Simon, it was a sad sound, full of hurt and confusion. Something within Simon compelled him to keep pressing on, to follow the sound, to help whatever was making it as best as he could.

Damion, however, was growing slightly impatient. His friends behavior was odd and a bit unnerving. Simon had not done anything like this before, to his knowledge.

"Simon," he hissed softly as Simon paused again apparently listening. "What are we doing?"

"Looking for whatever is making that noise," came the soft reply. Simon had not even turned around.

"What sound?"

This time Simon turned around. "Can you not hear it?" The cry came again, still low and keening but softer and with words this time, _"Mama…"_

"There! There it is again!" Simon said softly turning to follow the cry through the forest.

"Simon, we can't help every hurt creature in the forest-"

Simon stopped and whirled around a bit of uncharacteristic anger showing through his normally calm façade, eyes shining a soft green, barely noticeable. "No, we can't. But we can help this one! It's young- newly orphaned most likely- and hurt." Simon's face softened back to the normal calm mask but a hint of his anger, his passion for helping this creature, still shown in his eyes.

"How do you know this?" asked Damion not fully understanding what Simon meant.

Simon just gave his friend a look that said _Must I go through this again? _before turning to walk slowly and quietly a few more feet into the forest and Damion understood. Beast Speaker. Right.

"Alright. Sorry. Lead on," sighed Damion, knowing that his friend sympathized with the orphan, if it was indeed an orphan. Damion also understood his friend's hero complex, his compulsion to help everyone in need of help.

Simon now heard low whimpering sounds coming from somewhere to his right. The animal, whatever it was, was near by. He headed directly towards the sound leaving his friend to follow. Simon had not meant to get so snappy with his friend, but something compelled him to help this animal and Damion's implied suggestion to _not_ help it had rubbed him the wrong way, irritating him a bit.

Finally, after pushing his way through some dense brush as quietly as possible, Simon spotted the whimpering animal. A griffin. A baby griffin.

The baby griffin looked to be about a month old, definitely not old enough to be on its own. It was standing between two larger griffins, both lying in awkward positions, obviously dead. The baby griffin was sporting a broken wing and several gashes, but was not gravely injured.

Simon stepped carefully closer and crouched down as low as he could, trying not to scare the baby griffin who had now noticed his presence.

_"It's okay, little one. No one's going to hurt you,"_ said Simon as soothingly as possible. _"You sss-speak!"_ sniffed the griffin amazedly taking a step closer to Simon.  
_"Yes, now if you could come here, maybe I can heal you. Would you like that?"_ asked Simon with a small smile. 

The griffin gave a tentative nod and took another step forward before speaking._ "Could you help M-momma and D-daddy too, pwease?_

The smile slid off of Simon's face as he thought of how best to explain the situation to the little griffin. _"I don't think so." _said Simon sadly as he moved closer to the two still griffins on the ground. Their sides were not moving and they gave no indication of life as Simon drew his wand.

At the sight of Simon's wand, the little griffin cowered in fear, taking a step backwards and tumbling over the still paw of one of the older griffins.

Simon noticed this and tried to reassure the little griffin. _"I'm just going to see if I can help them. I'm not going to hurt you. You're safe now."_

This seemed to reassure the little griffin, but it still kept its distance as Simon cast a couple diagnostic spells. The results were as he expected. Both adult griffins were dead. From the looks of it, both were killed while fighting for their child's life. The wounds on all three creatures and the magical residue on the two corpses implied that they had fought off a witch or wizard.

"I'm so-"

Damion chose that moment to come crashing through the undergrowth having lost his balance while trying to untangle himself from a vine. How he had managed to get entangled in a vine that wasn't even magical and trying to attack him, Simon had no clue. The resulting fall entangled in a vine with bits of leaves and twigs in his hair was hilarious though and Simon laughed at his friend's misfortune. Damion glared at his laughing friend before continuing to untangle himself from the vines. 

The little griffin had not run from the noise and newcomer as Simon had expected it to but rather stayed exactly where it was crouched low to the ground in fear. Simon reassured the little griffin and scooted over, still crouched to pick it up. There was nothing to be done for its parents.

Picking up the griffin was no easy feat, broken wing and all. But somehow, through a combination of Beast Speak and maneuvering of limbs, Simon managed to get the little griffin settled in his arms.

After the griffin was settled, Simon turned to see Damion still struggling with the vine which had somehow gotten wrapped around his arm then looped between his legs only to be looped over his shoulder across his neck and under the other arm. To Damion's credit, there was no loose end. Apparently both ends were up in the tree. However, Damion seemed to be getting himself more and more entangled in the vine, lifting himself off of the forest floor as he did.

Simon laughed and the little griffin joined in his laughter with a small laugh like screech of its own.

_"Silly bloodsucker,"_ said the griffin softly as it laughed. Simon filed away the words to get an explanation later, but ignored them for now to shift the griffin in his arms. Simon carefully aimed his wand and with a well place severing hex, "helped" his friend. 

Damion, not expecting the sudden release toppled to the ground and managed to remove the vine with more than a little trouble but less than he had been having. He got to his feet with a glare in Simon's direction while brushing bits of leaves and twigs out of his hair and off of his clothes.

"A thank you would be polite," smirked Simon. Damion just glared at the other teen and said nothing of the sort. "Fine, see if I help you again." Simon gave a shrug as best he could while holding the little griffin.

"Well, if you call that _helping_ then I'd hate to see what you call hindering," scoffed Damion with a glare at Simon. Simon just smirked and headed back to the clearing. "Don't mind me, Thorpe! I'll just meet you there!"

"Don't run into any more killer motionless vines on your way there. I'd hate to have to save you again," laughed Simon over his shoulder. He grinned when he heard the answering chuckle that was not meant to have been heard.

When Simon reached the clearing, he was ready to call it a day. He'd never imagined that it would be hard to tell someone, human or not, that his or her parents were dead and that they wouldn't see them again. The little griffin, whose name was Angel as Simon had learned on the journey to the clearing, was a white griffin, one of the rarest types as it had proudly told Simon. When Simon asked why it was the normal golden color, it had replied, albeit a little offended, that it's momma had told it that it was too young to have its white fur and feathers, but that she'd get her 'whites' as she called them when she reached adulthood.

However, when Simon had revealed that he was a black griffin, Angel had gasped and asked to see his animagus form immediately. Simon told the little griffin that he would show her eventually, but not that day, much to Angel's disappointment.

_"We have to get you settled in my room and healed first,"_ said Simon trying to ease the griffins disappointment. The promise of healing and someone to take care of her seemed to ease the griffin's disappointment as he had hoped it would for the little griffin had perked up just as they entered the clearing. 

Simon set the griffin down and immediately began his work healing Angel. The broken wing was fixed with a spell and a small cry of pain from Angel as the bone slid back into place and knitted itself back together. The cuts were cleaned with salve Simon had summoned from his room and left to heal on their own.

Damion finally wandered back into the clearing about thirty minutes later, carrying a rucksack, to find Simon and Angel relaxing under a tree, both looking to be asleep. Damion smirked as he grabbed his wand from where he had left it, against a tree with his sword. He twirled it a couple times as he debated what to do. It was time for his revenge after all.

He gave his wand a final twirl before shooting several spells at the dozing figure of Simon. Simon's eyes snapped open as the first spell hit him just in time to see the second and third collide with his head and clothes.

Damion smirked and began to laugh as Simon's hair changed from golden blonde to hot pink while his clothes began to glow neon green. His laughter only increased as Simon realized that no matter how hard he tried, the spells could not be broken.

The only reason that Simon did not leave Damion to his own defenses was because the forest was supposed to be forbidden. Damion would get into trouble and, since Damion was Simon's friend, Simon could not bring himself to cause that to happen. Thus, Simon shadow walked, as normal, out of the forest with Simon in tow. This time however, Simon brought along Angel and shadow walked to a very different place then normal. The pool. Or more accurately, a shadowed corner near the pool. Damion, having let go of Simon quickly in fear of retaliation, toppled backwards, quite unceremoniously into the pool.

Simon smirked at his friend as he thrashed about in the water. All's fair in love and war, aye? Thought Simon as he made his way back to his dorm room with Angel.

Once in the dorm, Simon reluctantly broached the topic of Angel's parents with her. He needed to know what to feed her and how often as well as what had happened to them.

A short but awkward conversation afforded Simon the information needed. Angel still drank milk occasionally but was capable of eating meat and fruits. According to the little griffin she ate about four times a day, but would soon eat less and less as she began to eat more meat and fruits and as she began to hunt for her own food.

The worst part of the conversation for Simon also provided the most disturbing information. The deaths of the two adult griffins. Angel had not been nearby when the 'bad man' as she called him approached the two griffins so she had no idea who started the battle that had ultimately ended her parents lives. She believed that the man in the black, hooded cloak had wanted something though. She had not known what and never been able to ask her parents, but from what Simon gathered, the man had either wanted potions ingredients, wand cores, or something of the like and had gone about achieving his goals the wrong way resulting in the two adults attacking and ultimately dying. Either way, it did not change what had happened. Two beautiful and rare creatures had died leaving their offspring orphaned at a young age.

Classes that day came and went as normal. The daily grind of an 'A' day just about bored Katy, Simon, Sam and Damion to tears. The only interesting part of the day began at dinner when Mrs. Volkov, head of East Wing, announced that there would be a wing meeting in the common room after dinner.

"What do you think that could be about?" asked Sam shoveling mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"The only thing it could be. Dueling tournament sign ups." said Damion matter of factly as he pushed food around his plate, not really bothering to eat much.

"Well, yeah, but…. "

"But what Sam?" asked Katy grinning. "Don't have a guilty conscious do you?"

Sam shook his head. "And why would _I_, innocent of innocents, have a guilty conscious?" asked Sam with an expression of mock insult on his face.

Damion and Katy chuckled as Simon joined in with a smirk, "Pranker of innocents more like."

Sam ducked his head, pretending to be embarrassed but soon joined his friends in laughter. No one, not even Sam, could call Sam innocent and hold a straight face for long.

True to Damion's prediction, Mrs. Volkov was getting the names of those who wanted to compete in the tournament. A total of 16 students from East wing signed up including Katy, Simon and, much to their disgust, Phil. Thus, after getting the hopefuls to sign a sheet of paper attached to a clip board. Mrs. Volkov scheduled preliminary duels for that Saturday at 2 in order to pick the three who would represent East in the school wide duels for the international tournament positions.

* * *

A bit slow towards the end i know but it can't all be incredibly interesting. but that had to be done soon. 

REVIEW PLEASE!!!


End file.
